


Why Three is Better Than Two

by lulublue1234



Series: Becoming Family [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, Family Fluff, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 35,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulublue1234/pseuds/lulublue1234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seokjin is a bit of a stalker. Smitten with a Father-son duo. Where Yoongi is the most adorable child ever created.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One + Two = Complete

Seokjin is not having a good day. First this morning at his favorite coffee shop, someone bumped into him sending steaming hot coffee down the front of his work shirt. He is pretty sure the skin is burnt to a crisp, but he is too scared to check. Then he couldn’t remember the password to his computer at work and was locked out after too many failed attempts.  
The IT guy told him to make his password simpler. Apparently supercalifragilisticexpialidocious is too complicated.

The last straw came at lunch when after standing in line twenty minutes because his favorite spaghetti is being served, the person in front of him takes the last bowl. Yeah, Seokjin can’t wait for the day to end. He needs solace and peace; he needs time in his special place where hopefully he will see them.The man and his son whose names he didn’t know.

One might call it stalking, but Seokjin calls it admiring; it sounded way less creepy that way. It started about three months ago when he had decided to change his routine from a morning jog before work, to an evening run after work. That was the first time he saw them, the blonde man, and his son. The little boy had caught Seokjin’s eye first he was adorable with red hair and pale skin, and although the child was wide awake, running around and laughing. He looked as though he would fall asleep at any minute without warning, but he never did. The child was a ball of energy and seemed to have a pension for licking things, a talent Seokjin was extremely grateful to the boy for. If not for the young boy’s tongue at the base of the park’s seesaw Seokjin may never have noticed his father.

The man was tall and blonde, and a stray dimple graced his cheek when he spoke or smiled. There was something about the man that drew Seokjin in, something about the way he interacted with his son, smiling and laughing making the youngster feel like he was the most special person on the planet. Seokjin loved watching the little boy wrap his arms around his dad’s neck giggling from being tickled. He adored the man’s proud smile as the little boy takes a swing at a baseball with his bat hitting the ball on the first try. He loves watching the two play hide and seek. His evening runs had turned into his personal version of family movie night, only the family wasn't his.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Namjoon loves taking Yoongi to the park. He loves excited smiles, and the random things his four-year-old says. He loves good night hugs and morning snuggles. He loves that right now his little boy thinks he is more amazing than any superhero because he is, dad.

“Yoongi-ah, hurry up and put on your shoes so we can go to the park.”

He hears his sons excited laughter as he comes barreling to the foyer.

“Yay! The park. Are we gonna play catch? How come I can’t lick the seesaw, it tastes so good? Dad can I have a squirrel, they’re cute? Dad why is one plus one two, why can’t it be three, it would be more fun if it were.” The little boy happily chatters asking questions he doesn’t really want the answer to, as his dad ties the laces of his shoes.

“Yes, we are going to play catch. No, you cannot, I repeat, cannot lick the seesaw.” The youngster gives a small pout and shrugs his shoulders. His father continues.  
“Squirrels are cute, and no, you cannot have one. They are also dangerous and can bite you and daddy doesn’t want anything to happen to his little boy. And yes I agree three is way more fun than two.” He gives his son a dimpled smile, and in return, he gets a gummy smile back.

The man’s heart melts every time he sees that smile; it reminds him of what they have lost. Namjoon meant it when he told the toddler that three was better than two; he believes that every time he sees his son’s smile.

“You coming, dad?” A small voice drags him from his thoughts.

“Yup. Let’s go.” He grabs his son’s tiny hand, and they walk to the park.

“Dad?”

“Mmmm?”

“Do you think the man with the red hair like mine will be there today?”

“Man with red hair man?” Namjoon turns to look at his son, wondering if this was just his over-active imagination.

“Yes, the man with the red hair that sits on the bench. His hair is like ice cream.” The young boy furrows his brows and turns to Namjoon. “Dad, can we get ice cream, red-colored ice cream?”

“We’ll see.” Namjoon smiles and ruffles the boy’s hair.

A man with red hair?

Namjoon makes a mental note to be on the lookout.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Seokjin doesn’t know why he finds the interaction between the two so soothing. But something about the way the blonde man is with his child usually leaves the older man filled with a sense of warmth, and the feeling that life is not so bad after all.

After the day he has had Seokjin needs his father-son fix, he watches the clock, willing the day to end.

Finally, the clock obeys, and Seokjin grabs his messenger bag and runs out the door. It took him less than fifteen minutes to shower and change once he reached his apartment, and then he was out the door again. The walk to the park was exhilarating. Seokjin doesn’t know why his stomach is full of butterflies, and there is a feeling of anticipation in the air, it’s not like he plans on making any contact with the two. The man is more than likely happily married, and not at all interested in men.  
But still, the red-haired man with the thick pouty lips can’t shake the feeling that something is about to happen. He smiles despite himself.

He arrives at the park to find that his movie has started without him.

_Damn, he hates missing the previews._

The two are kicking a soccer ball back and forth and today Seokjin has the sincere desire to hear what the two sound like, especially the older of them. He spies a bench closer to the action and nonchalantly makes his way over to it. He is rewarded with adorable giggles and childish banter that for some reason has his heart swelling again. The little boy was just so cute.

For a moment Seokjin laments the fact that the child is not his, those giggles and smiles are not for him, and the older man wishes they were. The little boy’s laughter is contagious and soon without warning, Seokjin finds himself smiling too.

He is drawn from his thoughts by a deep voice, a voice that literally sent shivers down his spine and brought a flush to his face.

“Excuse me. My son kicked his ball over here and it rolled under your bench, do you mind if I get it?” The blonde man is standing in front of him.

And before he can stop himself Seokjin replies.

“That’s what your voice sounds like?” It was more of a thought really, one that was supposed to stay in his head but escaped through his lips instead.

“Pardon me?” The man looks at him quizzically, and Seokjin knows he is no longer just a little flushed; he is now the color of a tomato.

_Did he really just say that out loud?_

The pouty-lipped man willed the ground to open up and swallow him, but it did not obey. Then it hit him, he’s already embarrassed why not get something for it.

“Sorry, it’s just that I see you both all the time here and I wondered what you both sounded like. Sorry, I know it sounds weird. I just really like watching the two of you interact…”

_Crap I sound like a crazy person._

“I am not stalking you I swear… I just like watching…. Ooo… Damn, I should stop talking now before you call the cops on me. “ Seokjin reaches under the bench to get the ball.

He stands up facing the man, who is still looking at him quizzically, but with a small smile gracing his lips, a smile that has his dimple peeking out from its hiding place.

The blonde man extends his hand. Seokjin extends the ball toward the man. The man laughs.

“Not the ball. I am introducing myself.”

Seokjin understands, and even though it seemed impossible the older man blushes, even more, he extends his hand.

“Nice to meet you my name is Kim, Namjoon.” The man’s voice is deep, smooth, and sexy as hell.

“Nice to meet you too, my name is Kim, Seokjin, but most people call me Jin.”

Namjoon eyes the man in front of him. There’s no other way to describe him, but pretty. The slightly oversized royal blue sweater that fell a bit off his broad shoulders, made the man’s creamy complexion look like it was glowing. He had the thickest, fullest lips that Namjoon thinks he has ever seen, and he wonders what they would feel like against his. The man was shorter than Namjoon, but not by much.

Namjoon can’t lie, he is a little taken with the man who is ‘not stalking’ him.

The blonde man feels a tug at his pants; he looks down and is met by the eyes of his four-year-old son.

“Daddy you found him, the man with the ice cream hair.” The child is smiling at Seokjin.

“This is Yoongi.” Namjoon moves the little boy to stand between them his hands resting on the youngster’s shoulders. “He thinks your hair looks like ice cream.”

Seokjin smiles, and Namjoon’s breath almost hitches. The man had a beautiful smile. A smile that reminded him of why three was better than two, a smile that reflected all the possibilities that life held.

Seokjin stoops down to Yoongi’s eye level. The little boy’s smile widens, and Seokjin can’t help the tug at his heart.

“Nice to meet you Yoongi-ah, your hair is the color of red ice cream too.” The little boy giggles.

“See daddy I told you his hair was red like mine.” The little boy turns his head to look at his dad. “Daddy, can we get red-colored ice cream now?”  
The boy's father chuckles, the kid had the memory of an elephant.

“Well, you have managed to keep your tongue off the seesaw for this entire outing. I think that deserves a reward, don’t you think so too Jin-sshi?” Namjoon is not sure why he included the man, but it felt like it was the right thing to do.

Seokjin looks up meeting Namjoon’s eyes. His heart beating wildly against his chest, he smiles at the man nodding in agreement.

“Yes, I do think that deserves a reward.” The red haired man stands to his feet.

“Okay, then red-colored ice cream it is.”

The little boy jumps up and down, clapping his hands in delight. Namjoon is staring at his son amusement coloring his eyes, and Jin is staring at Namjoon in wonder. The blonde looks up and catches him.

… And yes he blushes even more.

Namjoon holds the stare and Jin is more than a little mesmerized by the intensity of it.

“Shall we?” The man extends his hand again, and this time Jin takes it without hesitation, and he nods.

They stand there like that staring at each other their eyes doing all the talking.

The little boy looks up at both men capturing each of their hands in his own, pulling them forward. They walk off to get ice cream the three of them, the two older on either side of the very animated and chatty four-year-old, currently asking what red tastes like, and if his dad was a hundred percent sure that he couldn’t lick the seesaw because it tastes so good.

@@@@@@@@@@@@

It’s been three years since their meeting in the park. Three years filled with sticky ice cream hugs, and adorable gummy smiles that make Jin’s heart feel like it soaring.  
Those three years have also been filled with hot kisses that send electric shivers down his back, making his skin tingle. And really great sex that has the older man forgetting everything but the man above him unraveling his world in the best possible way.Three years filled with words of praise and love that tantalize Jin’s ears as they drip from the most kissable lips on the planet.

Namjoon can’t believe his luck, can’t believe how blessed he is. As he watches the two people he loves the most laughing. Jin has decided to make cookies with their very hyperactive child and the mess in the kitchen has more ingredients on the floor than in the mixing bowl.  
Yoongi is smiling and the smile no longer has Namjoon thinking of loss, instead, the gummy smile reminds him that the future is bright and wide with possibilities. Possibilities that the three of them will explore together… he remembers his conversation with a very excited Yoongi three years ago… and the statement is just as true now was it was then.

Three is definitely more fun than two.


	2. Three Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin has been dating Namjoon for three weeks and he's like to do a little more than hold hands. Yoongi may have found a valid argument for getting to lick see-saws.

Sitting at his desk Jin can’t hide the goofy smile on his face, It has been three weeks since they started “seeing” each other. It isn’t dating per say, and nothing has been made official yet. But if asked Jin will happily reply that he’s in a relationship.

The red-haired man thinks about the blonde man and his son on a daily second by second basis. In fact, they are all he thinks about. Yoongi and his gummy smile followed by his million and one questions.

He is almost laughing as he recalls a conversation he had with the youngster yesterday.

 

♥♥♥

 

“Uncle Jin, uncle Jin!” The red-headed fireball comes running from the living room at the speed of light flying into the man’s arms.

Jin melts. Every hug still so new still so special, and Jin hopes it always feels that way. He never wants to get used to this. He never wants these moments to become routine; he never wants to take them for granted.

“Yoongi-ah!” He replies with equal vigor kneeling down to bury his face in the boy’s hair. He smells like persimmons, which for now is the child’s favorite fruit.

“Uncle are you staying for dinner? Can we go to the park after? Uncle Jin, did you know a persimmon and an orange are NOT the same things? But they are the same color?” The boy scratches his head because that realization is still so incredible to him. “Uncle Jin why are they not the same thing if they are the same color?”

The sleepy eyes stare at him, and again Jin melts. He adores this child. He literally could spend all day every day answering these questions and never grow tired.

“Well, Yoongi… let’s see. I have red hair, right?”

The youngster nods.

“And you have red hair too, right?” Jin continues.

Yoongi’s eyes widen as though he had forgotten that fact.

“Are we the same?” Jin questions.

The boy ponders the question for a moment.

“Daddy says that you remind him of someone that reminds him of me…” Yoongi suddenly stops a hand over his mouth. He leans in close to Jin and whispers. “I wasn’t supposed to tell you that.”

“It’s okay we’ll keep it a secret.” He ruffles the boy’s hair.

Yoongi nods emphatically.

“Maybe we are a little the same and a little not the same.” The child’s statement sounds more like a question, but Jin does not reply.

He wonders who he reminds Namjoon of, who in the man’s life is both similar to Yoongi and himself?

He doesn’t get to ponder the question for long as tiny hands wrap themselves around his neck, and the little boy rests his head on Jin’s shoulder.

“I am happy you’re here,” Yoongi says contentedly

Jin’s smile is so wide he swears his lips are going to split, but he doesn’t care. He stands up the child held tightly in his arms.

“I’m glad I am here too.” He whispers in the child’s ear.

“Uncle Jin?”

“Mmmmm… Yoongi?”

“When we go to the park, can I lick the seesaw today?”

 

♥♥♥

 

Jin cannot stop laughing now. One day he will try his best to talk Namjoon into allowing the child to lick the seesaw, just a onetime thing as a reward for how awesome he is.

He turns back to his work; he needs to accomplish something today that's what they pay him for. For the next two hours till lunch Jin somehow manages to think of work and not his new life.

His stomach growls loudly telling him it is time to eat. He walks to the shared office kitchen to retrieve the lunch he had stored in the refrigerator. He grabs his food and heads to the dining hall. He finds a table in the corner by the window. It’s a beautiful day outside, and he can’t wait to leave this place so that he can spend some time enjoying the sunshine with his two favorite people.

His mind once again wanders. This time the person that comes to mind brings a shy smile to the man’s pouty red lips, and slight blush to his cheeks. Namjoon is sexy even when Jin is not thinking about what it would be like to~

Uhmmm, no I can’t imagine such things here.

He unwraps his sandwich and takes a bite and gets lost in thought.

 

♥♥♥

 

Strong arms wrap around his waist as he stands at the sink washing the dishes from dinner.

“How was your day?” Namjoon’s voice is hot as hell as it tickles the back of his neck.

Jin swallows and licks his lips.

They haven’t had an official kiss yet just pecks on the cheeks and hand holding. But lately the blonde man has become way more touchy-feely. Jin does not have an issue with that. However, he can’t deny that each touch leads to him wanting more, but getting nothing further, and yeah it’s frustrating.

“It was good.” Jin’s voice is strained trying to hide the heat that is currently causing his toes to curl. “How was yours?” He asks after clearing his throat.

Namjoon sighs into his neck and Jin has to bite back a groan that threatened escaped.

_F**k._

“It was good.” Namjoon’s word vibrate on Jin’s skin and the older man wishes they were somewhere other than the kitchen, doing something other than talking.

“But I had one small problem all day.” Namjoon continues

“Problem? What kind of problem? Anything I can help you with?” Jin’s reply is genuine. He wants to make Namjoon’s life better however he can.

“Well, I have a feeling you may be the only one that can… help me.” Namjoon’s words are weighted and carrying a hint of something that has knots forming in Jin’s stomach.

“Yeah? How so?” Jin knows his voice is not right, but damn it’s much too hard to keep it together with the other man so close to him.

“Well since you are my problem. I figure you have to be the solution as well don’t you think?” There is no mistaking what Namjoon is alluding to.

It took all of Jin’s strength, willpower, and pride not to scream: F**k yes!

The hands around his waist slowly turn him around.

Their eyes meet and what Jin sees tells him that maybe just maybe Namjoon is as frustrated as he is.

“So what can I do to assist you?” Jin is not even trying to mask the desire that is crawling up his spine and out his mouth. He knows his tone had the right effect as Namjoon’s pupils grow wide.

“Well what I have in mind for a long term solution cannot be done in the kitchen, and most definitely cannot be done with a precocious four year old who is NOT asleep running around.” Namjoon’s smile has gone from sexy to just plain wicked.

Jin wishes it wasn’t this easy for the man to undo him. It really isn’t fair the things he is thinking right now.

“Okay…” Jin says slowly. “What about a short term solution for right now then?”

Namjoon smirks (and yup it was sexy and still not fair) and slowly starts to lean in.

“What did you have in mind?” His voice is low and husky.

“This.”

Jin touches their lips together gently at first, sucking at the blonde man’s bottom lip. Savoring the quiver of Namjoon’s lips against his own, and swallowing the moan that walked out the blonde man’s mouth.

Hands tighten around Jin’s waist pulling him closer and holding him in place; Namjoon crooks his head simultaneously deepening the kiss, pushing his tongue into Jin’s mouth, and taking control of the moment.

Their tongues curl together creating the most delicious electricity Jin has ever felt. He pushes into the younger man without thought eliminating any space that was between them.

Their first kiss is perfect starting from a soft pucker and racing to a near violent clashing of lips opening a door to unending need and want.

Things would have progressed further had they not felt small hands tugging at their shirts. Both men look down only to be met by innocent and curious eyes.

“Dad…” Yoongi says slowly. “If you can lick uncle Jin’s mouth, why can’t I lick the seesaw?”

 

♥♥♥

 

Jin is sure he looks like a crazy person sitting in the corner laughing to himself, but he could care less. These past three weeks have been the best of his life and he can’t wait to see what the next three weeks bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You may have noticed, this is a three themed story. Also, apart from Chapter one it is not written in chronological order. Yoongi is my fave.


	3. Three Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon realizes a lot about Jin in just three hours.

**First Hour:**

The walk from the park to the Baskin Robbins is full of excited childish banter. About squirrels, soccer, and what would happen if he mixed red and blue cream, would it be purple in his stomach and if so would his poo be purple too.

Namjoon is smiling right now it all feels so right; so complete as the THREE of them walk to their destination. It’s been an hour or so since they have met Seokjin, and already the man feels like a part of them.

Within this hour, Namjoon notes a few things: one Jin has gorgeous skin. It’s smooth and creamy looking and for some reason it reminds Namjoon of milk. The blonde man wants to reach out and touch just to see if it feels like it looks.

The second thing he notices is just how patient the man is with Yoongi answering his queries and engaging the child in banter. Keeping up with the youngster is no easy feat because the kid is an endless pit of questions and energy, yet the man keeps up as though he has been doing it forever.

“We’re here; we’re here!!!” Yoongi starts jumping up and down excitedly at the entrance to the shop. “Dad, 'member how you said three was more fun? Can I have three scoops?” The kid’s too smart for his own good.

Unfortunately for Yoongi his dad is smarter.

“Uhmmm, let me see. No. But you can have one scoop.” Yoongi pouts at the answer, “But any flavor you choose.” And just like that the boy’s frown disappears.

Jin looks on enjoying the interaction between the two. He really can’t believe he is standing here with the two of them. But the wild pounding of his heart against his chest proves he is not dreaming.

The time with the two has been running smoothly for Jin except for one small problem: while he is having no trouble conversing with the four-year-old. Every time he thinks to say something to the older of the two words seem to fail him.

One look at the blonde man and all language just disappears. Jin reasons he needs to get it together; how will they ever communicate if he can’t talk to the man? At that, an errand thought rushes into his mind of other ways they could converse, and now Jin is blushing.

He prays to the heavens that the other man doesn’t notice.

They purchase their dessert and head out the door, deciding to enjoy the creamy treat on the chairs outdoors instead of the ones inside.

The evening air is crisp and refreshing. The trio sit, in near silence save for Yoongi’s occasional random statements. The youngster is too distracted by his strawberry flavored confection to speak much.

The sun is setting directly behind Jin and Namjoon’s breath hitches as he catches a glimpse of the way the rays play with the man’s appearance. The red-haired man is almost glowing as his skin absorbs the golden hues emanating from the sky. The urge to touch the man’s skin grows a little stronger.

Yoongi breaks the silence snapping Namjoon out of his daydream.

“Can we go for a walk?” Yoongi asks as he gulps down the last of his cone.

Jin starts laughing; the little boy is a mess he is wearing much of creamy substance; ice cream is everywhere. He leans forward and begins cleaning the child, as though on instinct forgetting completely that this was not his son.

“You’re a mess Yoongi-ah. How’d you end up with ice cream in so many different places?” Jin’s voice is amused as he questions the little boy.

The tiny redhead shrugs his shoulders and licks his lips hoping to get the ice cream there before Jin cleans it off.

“You’re just like my dad,” Yoongi says a small giggle escapes his lips when Jin touches the sensitive spot behind his ear while cleaning the child.

Jin’s heart jumps a little at the child’s statement. A blush colors his face as he realizes he had completely taken over Namjoon’s job without permission. He turns to the blonde.

“I am so sorry I didn’t… I mean…” Jin swallows.

What’s with the tongued tied issue? Get a grip Jin.

“I apologize if I have overstepped my boundaries. He was just a little a messy.” Jin regains his voice.

“No. It’s fine. It’s nice to have help.” Namjoon flashes his dimpled smile, and Jin’s words once again vacate the premises.

He returns the smile because speaking was not an option.

None of Jin's actions is lost on Yoongi's dad. Every blush and smile had been logged in his memory banks; like a photo trapped in a camera.

It took just one hour for Namjoon to realize he liked Jin’s smile and Jin blushing.

 

**Second Hour:**

With their sweet treat consumed, they prepare to leave; Jin is busy cleaning their surrounds. Namjoon notices new things about the man. First he notes the man’s domestic personality, as well as his gentleness with Yoongi. Jin’s quiet and calm manner has managed to trick the four-year-old into cleaning up his mess. Namjoon is floored at the fact that he and his son have only known the red-haired man for a couple of hours, but it feels as though Jin has always been with them.

“Daddy, can we go for a walk, huh… please? I don’t wanna go home now. ‘Cause if we go home now we have to say goodbye to Uncle Jin. Can we go for a walk, huh?” The youngster’s usually sleepy looking eyes are wide and begging.

“Well, I think that would be up to Uncle Jin.” Namjoon turns to the man, “What do you say, Jin, would you like to go for a walk?” Namjoon asks realizing he is just as reluctant as his son to say goodbye to the man.

Jin’s lips form the most beautiful smile the blonde man has seen in a long while. The smile brings back memories of a certain gummy smile that use to fill his mind, the same smile that little Yoongi has inherited. The smile whose owner he still misses.

“I’d love to,” Jin’s reply brings Namjoon out of his reverie.

The walk is pleasant the air is brisk and cool creating a sensation of calm. Yoongi is holding Jin’s hand and bombarding the man with questions.

“Uncle Jin. Why do owls only come out at night?”

“Well, Yoongi that’s because owls are nocturnal,” Jin replies.

“Oh, I know that owls are not turtles. Is that why they don’t come out at night, ‘cause they’re not turtles?” The little boy’s brows are set in a quizzical stance.

Namjoon is biting his bottom lip so as not to laugh out loud at the child’s response as well as Jin’s look of utter shock at the Yoongi’s reply.

“Uhmm…” Jin is trying hard not to crack into the smile that is threatening. “No Yoongi noc-tur-nal. It is when an animal is active at night instead of the day.”

“Oooo…” Yoongi lips form a circle. “That’s why.”

The child falls quiet for a bit as though allowing the information to settle in.

Namjoon takes the opportunity to speak to the Jin.

“You’re really good with him.” Namjoon starts. “Just so you know although he is talkative it normally takes him awhile to warm up to new people.” Namjoon looks from Yoongi to Jin. “You seem to have broken through his barriers without any effort.”

“He is adorable. I love how curious he is. I love watching the two of yo…”

_Oh damn!_

Jin’s hands instinctively cover his mouth.

Namjoon laughs out loud at the look on man’s face.

It took Namjoon two hours to realize he liked Jin’s voice and Jin’s face (especially when the older man is embarrassed).

 

**Third Hour:**

“Appa.” Yoongi’s says a yawn follows soon after.

Appa is what the youngster calls his dad when he is sleepy. Namjoon assumes it because it takes less effort to say than daddy.

“Mmmm… you tired pumpkin?” Namjoon bends down to get to the child’s level.

Yoongi nods his head.

“You want me to carry you?” Namjoon asks.

Yoongi shakes his head, and points to Jin.

“You want Uncle Jin to carry you?” Namjoon asks slowly.

Yoongi nods.

“You mind? It’s okay if you don’t want to. He’s heavier than he looks.” Namjoon stands to face Jin.

Twice Jin’s heart flutter: first at the little boy’s request, and second because Namjoon is staring directly into his eyes. Jin has decided that if he is blushing he refuses to accept it.

“No I don’t mind.”

He leans down and allows the little boy to wrap his tiny arms around his neck and climb into his arms. The touch of the small human resting his head on his shoulders and the feel of small puffs of breath hitting his neck has Jin’s heart absolutely singing.

The red headed man realizes he wants this. He REALLY wants this… he wants to be a part of THIS family. He wants this little boy, and this blonde man with the hidden dimple to be his, and he wants to belong to them too.

Jin sneaks a peek at Namjoon and is met by the man’s eyes staring right back at him.

“Let me know if he is too much for you.” Namjoon says, and Jin breathes a sigh of relief that Yoongi’s head if probably blocking the flush that he knows is covering his face.

“No he’s fine. He feels soft and warm.”

Jin blushes harder because damn he sounds like a child molester.

“I mean… I didn’t… It’s just nice to… this feeling.”

Namjoon smiles knowingly. He knows what Jin means, but he likes that he gets tongue tied trying to explain.

“I know what you mean. It is one of my favorite things too. The feeling of his little heart beating against my chest, the touch of his breath on my neck; there is something about it that feels so pure. To me it is the best and most sincere form of… love.” Namjoon is looking at his son who is currently knocked out in Jin’s arms.

He reaches out to rub the little boy’s head. His hand accidently touches Jin’s neck and his question is instantly answered.

Yes his skin is as soft as it looks.

It took Namjoon only three hours to realize that he likes Jin’s smile, Jin’s skin and Jin’s personality... this realization leads to another: In these three hours 'like' has turned into something else.

This final discovery leaves Namjoon in awe. He didn't think it would happen again. His heart had been hurt so bad. It seem that Yoongi's barrier was not the only one Jin had breached.

For it has taken Namjoon just three hours to completely fall in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you how much I love child Yoongi? Cause I totally do. I wish he were real.


	4. Three Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon remembers the day he learned he was going to be a dad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pre-Jin. But all is not lost because it is a Sugamon. I honestly was going to make Suga a girl. But he has much too much personal swag for that to ring true for me. (Not to say girls don't have swag. Because we are the originators of the word, but just that I can't picture Suga as a girl). Warning mention of mpregnancy, and character death but nothing too dramatic.

Yoongi turns four today, and Namjoon is lamenting how quickly time has flown by. The youngster is asleep; it is only three in the morning. The boy’s breathing is even and shallow. His red hair sticking slightly to his forehead matted there with sweat. Yoongi looks peaceful and sweet; he looks so much like Min Yoongi that some days Namjoon finds it painful to look at him. Not because he’s angry, but because it hurts to know that the youngster will never have the joy of growing up to know his namesake.

It’s been three years since Suga’s death (that was Namjoon’s nickname for his significant other). He misses the man dearly and every time his little boy smiles he is reminded of the day Min Yoongi told him they were expecting.

He moves his finger along the child’s face swiping wet bangs from little Yoongi’s forehead. The little boy giggles in his sleep and Namjoon smiles, knowing his child he’s probably dreaming about licking seesaws and chasing squirrels.

Yoongi-ah you’d love him. He’s feisty like you and has your smile. He has this thing for the seesaw at the park that I don’t quite understand. But he’s kind hearted and honest, a little too honest at times. He makes me smile every day; he makes me miss you every day.

Namjoon has a silent conversation with his past. He leans in gives Yoongi a kiss on the forehead; and walks out the room closing the door behind him.

He makes his way to the kitchen taking out the ingredient for the seaweed birthday soup. He sets the items on the counter and goes about preparing the dish.

Maybe it was because Namjoon was so engrossed in the task at hand, or maybe it was the trip to Yoongi’s room. Whatever the reason Namjoon’s mind takes a trip back in time and the memories make him smile and cry at the same time.

 

♥♥♥

 

 _His cell phone vibrating on his desk_ startled _Namjoon; the man tended to get lost when he was working. He picks up the device and notes the message sign is flashing like a warning on the screen. He swipes the screen_

**_From: Suga Pill_ **

**_Hey, are you working late tonight?_ **

**_Namjoon smiles as he replies._ **

**_To: Suga Pill_ **

**_I was planning on it. Why?_ **

**_From: Suga Pill_ **

**_I have a surprise._ **

**_Can you come home early today?_ **

**_Pllleeeasssee_ **

_♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_

**_To: Suga Pill_ **

**_Is something wrong?_ **

**_From: Suga Pill_ **

**_If I say, there is_ **

**_Will you come home early?_ **

_Namjoon can’t help but smile. Yoongi was always good with the comebacks._

**_To: Suga Pill_ **

**_I’ll be home early._ **

**_The hearts won me over._ **

**_From: Suga Pill_ **

_♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡♡_

_Namjoon walks through the door of their home not knowing what to expect. Yoongi is not the overly sensitive needing him to come home type. He is beyond curious as to why the man was so determined to get him home early today._

_“I’m home,” Namjoon yells as he walks into the house._

_“I’m in here,” Yoongi answers from the kitchen._

_“Are you cooking? Are we going broke? What’s the occasion that calls for something other than take out?” Namjoon teases the man._

_Yoongi rolls his eyes._

_“You know you don’t have to eat if you don’t want to. Feel free to sit and watch me eat all of it.”_

_Namjoon laughs and pulls the shorter male into his arms._

_“I think coming home early has earned me a proper kiss don’t you?”_

_“Mmmm… I am not sure you deserve a proper kiss. But since you look so good in that suit you may be able to talk me into a kiss. But for the record I prefer kisses to be NOT proper, a little improper never hurt anyone.” Yoongi flashes Namjoon a mischievous smile and waggles his eyebrows, as he leans up to meet his husband’s lips._

_The kiss is slow and sweet. Yoongi’s lips are smooth and soft, and his tongue tastes like radish kimchi._

_Namjoon breaks the kiss first licking at the other man’s lips._

_"Kimchi huh? Tastes good.” He leans in and plants a kiss on Yoongi’s forehead._

_“So what’s up?”_

_“Not yet. Dinner first; can you set the table?” Yoongi asks._

_“Woah.. we’re dining at the table and everything; I am so intrigued. You’re not pregnant are you?” Namjoon jokes._

_The sound of a plate crashing on the floor has Namjoon looking up in surprise. The look on Yoongi’s face has him racing to the man’s side._

_“Are you okay?” Namjoon asks voice panicked._

_“W-would that be bad? W-would you not like that?” Yoongi stutters._

_Namjoon is confused by the questions._

_“Would I not like what?”_

_“If… Uhmm, if I was pregnant?” Yoongi whispers the last word and Namjoon would have missed it had he not been standing so close the shorter man._

_“What? Wait, Yoongi, Yoongi-ah. Hyung_ are _you, are you pregnant?” Namjoon is unable to hide the shock in his voice._

_Male pregnancy was not unheard of, but it was very rare. Namjoon had hoped, had dreamed of this, but he never really expected it._

_He stares at the man waiting with almost bated breath for a reply._

_Yoongi nods. Worried that maybe Namjoon is not as excited as he is about the news, worried that maybe the man did not want kids._

_“REALLY!!!!” Namjoon pulls the man into a tight hug peppering kisses along Yoongi face._

_“We’re having a baby! Woo-hoo! Are you sure, this isn’t like an April fools thing is it? Like the time, you told me we could have sex in the men’s bathroom at OKitchen?”_

_“It’s May dumbass.”Yoongi flicks him on the forehead. “And yes I am sure. You know how I have been feeling a little woozy lately? Well, I went to the doctor two days ago and today they called with the results. And yeah, I’m pregnant. That’s why I wanted you to come home early.” Yoongi’s voice is still holding its uncertainty._

_“Really!!! We’re gonna be dads.” Namjoon stops suddenly and grabs the older man’s hand. “Here sit, sit… rest.” Namjoon hurried and pulls a chair out and signals the man to sit down._

_“I read somewhere that male pregnancies are a lot more dangerous than female ones. So we need to make some changes...” Namjoon stops._

_The realization of what was happening hit the blonde man’s emotions and the he found himself almost in tears._

_He is not sure where the sudden surge of emotion comes from; how is he the crazy basket case when he’s not even the one that’s having the baby?_

_Yoongi doesn’t sit instead he wraps his arms around Namjoon’s neck and pulls the man’s face towards him placing a_ gentle _kiss on his forehead, his lips then slowing make_ their _was down Namjoon’s cheek and to his lips._

_“I was so worried you wouldn’t want this. I mean we have never really talked about kids. Are you sure you’re okay with this?” He asks as he places a soft kiss on Namjoon’s lips._

_“Yoongi I love you. I really love you. There is no one else I want to carry my child. I can’t imagine anything more amazing than a tiny person with your smile, your “do-what-I-want” personality, your sleepy eyes, and my smarts. I want this so much. Thank you for giving it to me.” Namjoon practically beams._

_He nips at the lips that are still touching his own, puts his arm around Yoongi’s waist and kisses the man with all the passion and joy that he felt._

_Family. They were going to have a family. A family of three._

♥♥♥

 

Namjoon wipes at the tears as they flow. Yoongi was six months pregnant when he was diagnosed; he died two days before little Yoongi's first birthday. That was the hardest year of Namjoon’s life. The only reason he survived it turns four today. He smiles just thinking about the little boy, the joy he brings; how much he reminds Namjoon of the man who carried him for nine months.

Yoongi-ah, thank you. Thank you for leaving a piece of yourself here with me. I promise to cherish him forever.

Small hands tugging at his pant leg brings Namjoon to the present.

“Hey birthday boy, did you sleep well?” Namjoon kneels down and lifts the youngster in his arm.

“Daddy guess what?” the little boy asks still rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“What?” Namjoon replies.

Little Yoongi wraps his hand around his dad’s neck resting his head on Namjoon’s shoulder.

This is Namjoon’s favorite thing… morning snuggles.

“Today I am a big boy. Know what else?”

The little boy’s breath hits Namjoon’s neck as he speaks.

“No what else?” Namjoon can’t help the smile.

“Today we’re gonna eat cake! I love cake. How much cake can I have? Can I have a whole cake to myself? Then can we go to the park? My friend Taehyung said he had a whole cake for his birthday, but then he throwed up. Would I throwed up too? Daddy, can I lick the seesaw today since it’s my birthday? Daddy~”

They stay like that father and son; with the little boy rapid firing his questions.

Namjoon’s heart swells with joy as he answers as quickly as he is being asked.

Yes Suga had indeed given him the best gift.

_Thank you Yoongi-ah._


	5. Three Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Jin first sees Namjoon and Yoongi. How the obsession began.

Seokjin loves his job. He loves his job. Or at least this is the mantra he has been reciting for the last two hours, in an attempt to change his attitude before he grabs his boss and strangles the man with his very own tie. His boss is the reason Seokjin, known to his co-workers as Jin goes running in the morning. But the way his day has been going it seems he is going to have to go for a run when he gets home tonight as well.

It’s not that Jin dislikes his boss if truth be told outside of work they are close friends. Jungkook is more like a younger brother to the man when they are not behind the four walls of the office. But when they are behind those walls the man goes from cute dongsaeng to an annoying, demanding crabby monster. Ironically this is why their law firm has been rated number one in the country for three years in a row.

As Seokjin begrudgingly accepts the fact that Jungkook is good at what he does and that the end really in this case does justify the means. He decides instead of killing the younger man (which will lead to him losing his job and not getting invited to Jeon family dinners), he will just add and evening run to his daily regimen.

“You mad at me hyung?” Jungkook asks standing at his desk.

“No.” Jin huffs.

“You are I can tell, but you caved cause you know I’m right.” Jungkook is not gloating it is the boy’s very roundabout way of apologizing.

Jin looks up without commenting waiting for the younger man to finish.

“Thanks for having my back even when you’d rather be stabbing it with a sharp objects.” Jungkook gives Jin a lopsided bunny smile.

There it was the unconventional apology.

Jin smiles he knows the kid so well.

“One of these days… I may just give in to the urge.” He replies sarcastically.

Jungkook’s laughs at the retort.

“You coming over tonight? My mom’s making your favorite American-style spaghetti.”

Jin’s parents died in a car accident when he was fifteen. The Jeon’s were close family friends, and they took Jin in after his parent’s untimely death.

“Sure, but I am going to be late because someone pissed me off badly. So, I need to go running after work to gain back my sanity,” Jin answers the man the last portion directly entirely at him.

“What a horrible person. Tell me who it is I’ll talk to them for you.” Jungkook says with a laugh, as he walks away.

Aissh, that kid

The work day continues without many events. He finalizes his time of arrival for dinner with Jungkook before leaving the office.

The walk to his apartment is beautiful he is excited about the run it’s a gorgeous day outside.

Once inside his home he slips out of his work clothes and pulls on black sweats and an oversized white t-shirt.

He makes his way to the park down the street from his house, stopping at a random bench he starts his warm-up stretches. He is three minutes into his stretching when his eyes fall upon a peculiar sight.

There directly in front of him is the most adorable redheaded boy he had ever seen. The child had milky white, near flawless skin. His little eyes look like they wanted to be close permanently in slumber, but the energy that the youngster exerted to make it to the seesaw told Jin that the child was anything but tired.

He watches as the little boy cautiously makes his way to the seesaw, as though the object was forbidden. Once directly in front of it the child looks around carefully, seemly satisfied that no one is watching, the little redhead then proceeds to lick the playground equipment.

Jin should be mortified, but the look of pure bliss and joy currently on the child’s face has him stifling a smile instead. The little boy continues to lick happily along the base of the metal toy without a care in the world. That is until he is caught.

The next moments has Jin’s breath catching in his throat and his heart beating wildly against his chest. A tall blonde man appears on the scene. The man is beautiful; he is speaking to the child. Jin strains to hear what is being said, but he can’t. All he knows is that each time the man speaks a dimple makes its way to his structured cheek and Jin is mesmerized.

The boy looks at the man sheepishly, lips set in a pout. Jin assumes at being told he cannot lick the seesaw. But then the frown turns into a gummy smile that has the boy’s eyes crinkled and shone brightly. He wishes he knew what the blonde man said to elicit the reaction.

It however, is the next action that has Jin’s heart melting. The tall man kneels down in front of the youngster and ruffles his hair. The man then leans over tying the boy’s shoelaces that had come undone. The little redhead wraps his arms around the man’s neck and lays his head on the man’s shoulder. This action brings the most beautiful smile Jin has ever seen to the blonde man’s face and now both of his dimples are showing.

Jin’s heart swells at the sight.

He stands there watching as the man lifts the youngster into his arms and stands up. He kisses the top of the boy’s head as they walk away. Jin hasn’t moved, and he is not sure why.

He has been to this park a million times. He has watched hundreds of families interacting. But something about these two had him longing for the family he had lost. He stands there stuck in thought till his phone vibrating in his pocket pulls him to reality.

“Hello.”

“Hey, where are you?” Jungkook’s voice questions on the other end.

“Sorry still at the park. I’m on my way home now. I’ll be there shortly. Tell your parents I am sorry.” He hangs up the phone and makes his way apartment.

♥♥♥

It’s been three days since he noticed the man and his son. Three days since Jin changed his morning run to the evenings permanently. Three days since he dyed his brown hair red on a whim. It took three days for two strangers to become a part of his world, and Jin realizes this can’t be healthy. But what can he do it when it took just three days for his whole perspective on life and love to change.

Three days for him to fall in love with a family that wasn’t his.

Yeah, he’s a sap for cute redheads and sexy blondes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pre-Namjoon, I would fall with any parent that Yoongi belonged too. Also, I like comments so feel free to drop me a note. I will definitely reply.


	6. Three Things: Red Hair, Squillers, and See-soows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon discovers the three things that little Yoongi loves.

Being a single parent was not Namjoon’s plan. But he is happy that the redheaded bundle of energy is his. The child makes him laugh so hard with his bizarre randomness. He runs his hand through the mop of red hair currently plastered against his chest. Two-year-old Yoongi had fallen asleep a little while ago having crawled into his father’s lap to watch his favorite cartoon, Pororo. Try as he might Namjoon can’t see the draw of the little penguin, but Yoongi’s cute giggles and snuggle time makes watching it worth the immense boredom.

A smile spreads across Namjoon face as he recalls the events of the day. He had taken the youngster to the park near their home, and Yoongi made several discovers. As the memory comes in clearer the older man has to bite down on his lips to keep from roaring with laughter and waking the sleeping toddler.

 

********************************FLASH BACK********************************

“Yoongi?” The little boy asks while pulling at his red hair.

Namjoon is not sure why but for the last twenty minutes or so Yoongi has been repeating his name at odd intervals. Thinking it is a game the young father merely smiles, points his index finger at the youngster and replied.

“Yes, Yoongi.”

The reply causes the tiny redhead to giggle with glee.

It wasn’t until about an hour or so later that Namjoon realizes what’s going on.

The little boy is sitting on his lap when a young woman walks past. The girl has creamy white skin and for a moment she reminds Namjoon of the part their family that is missing. He is drawn from his forlorn by his son’s sudden outburst.

“Yoong!” A chunky little finger is pointing at the fair-skinned female.

It is then that Namjoon realizes what has been happening. The young woman had red hair just like Yoongi. Yoongi’s little mind had decided that since his hair is red, and his name is Yoongi, everyone with red hair was Yoongi as well.

Namjoon is impressed at the intelligence of his child.

“You’re gonna be a handful, aren’t you? What am I saying you’re already a handful?” He ruffles his son’s hair and gently kisses the top of his head.

“No. Not Yoongi. That’s a girl.” Namjoon tries to explain.

“Not Yoongi?” The boy’s lips curl into a pout and Namjoon is worried that the child might cry.

“No, baby, only you are Yoongi. But she had red hair just like daddy’s Yoonie.” Namjoon touches the little boy’s hair as he says the statement.

“Hair… RrrreD.” Yoongi claps in delight.

“Right, R.E.D. Good boy!” Namjoon praises the child his reward a repetition of the word.

“Rrrrred, rrrred, rrrred.” Yoongi pulls at his hair.

The next hour finds Yoongi pointing at people with red hair and stating:

“Not Yoongi-ah.” And Namjoon swears he hears a sense of pride in the child’s voice.

“That’s right baby; you’re daddy’s one and only Yoongi-ah.” Namjoon smiles, “Look Yoonie a seesaw wanna ride?”

“See-see?” Yoongi’s eyes are wide.

Namoojon points to the ride in the center of the playground.

“S E E S A W,” he annunciates the letters.

“See-soow.” The boy tries again.

Namjoon laughs, “Close enough.” He says as he sets the child down.

Yoongi makes a bee-line toward the metal toy but is distracted mid-run by a tiny animal with a bushy tail.

“Squiller!” Yoongi yells in awe.

The boy loves squirrels he takes off after the ball of fluff. The animal run away from the child, hiding under the seesaw, Yoongi slowly approaches trying not to scare the critter away.

He is within inches of the instrument when he trips over his shoelaces. He braces for the fall by putting his hands in front of him and sticks his tongue out. The latter action finds his tongue landing on the base of the metal ride.

And at that moment Yoongi discovers his new favorite thing. Well, three, red-headed people, squillers, and the taste of see-soows.

“Yoongi! Are you okay?” Namjoon is checking his son for bruises.

“Yum!” The child states.

“Yum?” Namjoon checks the child’s mouth. Nothing…

“See-soow, yum!” and with that the child is licking the playground equipment.

Namjoon is too shocked to react.

 

Having put the youngster to bed, Namjoon finally allows himself to laugh. From a world of redhead Yoongis to chasing fluffy animals, and last but not least the child’s new love for the taste of metal. Today has been a full day. The latter has him a little worried that Yoongi may not be getting enough iron in his diet given how hard it was to pry the boy’s tongue from the seesaw today.

As he walks to his room to prepare for bed, Namjoon is still smiling and shaking his head.

“Yup, this kid’s a handful,” he muses out loud.

But he knows he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure if I have told you all, but I adore child Yoongi. Also for thanks for the comments they make my day.


	7. Three Dates: (And Many Blushes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Jin have three dates.

Namjoon likes Jin.

He likes the man’s slow smile, how it starts out small but spreads across his face like the sun rising in the morning sky. He likes the way Jin fits in like he has always been there.

Namjoon loves the way his child’s eyes light up the moment the redheaded man steps through their door or meets them at the park. He loves the way the man kneels to the boy’s level to communicate and the patience he has with the always yapping youngster.

He adores the look he sees in Jin’s eyes when he catches the man staring. The orbs filled with awe and wonder, like Jin, still believes this is all a dream.

He is extremely fond of Jin’s skin, the soft and silky feel and the way each accidental touch stays burned into his memory.

They haven’t kissed or even held hands. But Namjoon’s heart flutters on days they spend in the park playing with Yoongi when walking side by side his hand skims against Jin’s making his insides feel like they are being scorched by the fire.

Namjoon likes Jin. So, he asks the man out.

 

DATE ONE

Their first date is simple, a leisurely walk through the city at night; sampling every possible form of street food they can find. Laughing about their day, Namjoon watches with glee as an ajumma’s flirts with the redheaded man, telling him that her guun goguma (roasted sweet potatoes) is the best. When she winks at him and playfully flicks his arm, the flush that colors Jin’s face has Namjoon’s breath hitching at the unabashed beauty of the older man.

“I think you have a fan?” Namjoon teases Jin as they walk away.

“I always knew that would happen.” Jin teases back, “I mean how could anyone resist my good looks?” He says with a playful smile.

“I really don’t know.” Namjoon had meant for the words to come off as light and humorous, but instead they reflected the sincerity he felt.

And again Jin’s face is crimson, and Namjoon decides he’d spend the remainder of their date causing that particular tone to color Jin’s face as much as possible.

They continue like that walking, talking, laughing, and eating everything in sight. By the end of the night Namjoon builds up enough courage to hold Jin’s hand.

… And yes Jin blushes.

 

**DATE TWO**

Their second date is a dinner and a movie. The Avengers Age of Ultron is out and Namjoon really loves superhero movies. Standing in line for popcorn and soda, Namjoon is all too aware of the looks that Jin is getting from women and men alike. The redhead seems unfazed by the stares, almost as if he was unaware of the effect his presence has on those around.

“Does it ever bother you?” Namjoon asked truly curious, as they walk toward their theater.

“Does what bother me?” The man answers a slight confusion in his tone.

“You genuinely don’t see it. Wow. That somehow makes me like you more.” Namjoon teases but doesn’t answer the question.

Jin swears he has not blushed as much in his twenty-five years of life as he has in the last two weeks of knowing Kim Namjoon.

“You’re not going to tell me what you mean, are you?” Jin asks.

Namjoon smiles his dimpled smiled places his hand on Jin’s back guided him through the doors to their seats.

“Nope, the fact that you have no idea makes it so much better.” The blonde replies with a wink.

And, yes, Jin once again goes pink. Dimple smiling, sexy winking Namjoon may just be the death of him.

“Wow, that movie was amazing!” Jin exclaims as they walk to the car. “If you could have any superpower in the world, what would it be?”

“Mmmm, maybe reading minds” Namjoon replies thoughtfully.

“Really, not like flying, or super strength or teleporting? Why reading mind?”

“Because, it would be easier to know what people are thinking… People like you.” Namjoon replies.

 

And yes he does blush, how could he not?

 

“You don’t need a superpower for that. All you have to do is ask. I would be happy to tell you. Let me prove it. Right now I am thinking, I am having the best time and I really hope you ask me out again.” Jin’s reply as forward as it is, is said with shyness and apprehension in his voice.

This time Namjoon is the one who blushes.

With Jin’s words ringing in his ear, he takes a step closer to the older man and finds the courage to gently place his arm around the man’s shoulders.

“Well then, how about a third date?” Namjoon leans in and whispers in Jin’s ear.

Forget blushing he is fairly certain he is the color of a tomato.

“Yes.” Jin's voice is near breathless it’s the effect of Namjoon’s breath hitting his skin.

 

_DATE THREE_

Their third date is a romantic night picnic at the Han River.

After eating, they stroll along the bridge enjoying the cool night air and the light show.

The scenery is beautiful the colorful soft lights reflect not only off the water’s surface, but off of Jin’s creamy smooth skin. The setting heightens Namjoon’s desire to touch the man. But being a parent has taught himself control so his hands stay firmly at his side. He has been making slow steps to deepen their relationship, hand holding, followed by arm around the shoulder. Who knows where tonight’s date could lead.

“What are you thinking about?” Jin’s question snaps him back to the present.

“Nothing really.” He’s not sure that their relationship is in a place for truth just yet.

“Really, the nothing must have been exceptionally deep since I was calling you for bit before you answered.”

Namjoon’s face colors a bit; he hadn’t realized he was that lost in thoughts of the other man. He looks at Jin wondering whether or not the man would head for the hills if he told him what was really on his mind.

They have only known each other for two weeks, and this was only their third date, but it has taken two weeks and three dates for Namjoon to realize that the redhead was special.

He wants to get to know him better.

And the way the colors from the lights continue to reflect off the man’s skin is making Namjoon a little light headed.

Hell, who is he kidding; he wants Jin to know what he is thinking. F**k it. What’s the worst that could happen?

It’s with that thought in mind that Namjoon decides to be honest. He takes a deep breath and runs his hand through his hair.

“I was thinking about the fact that I would like to get to know you better.”

 Jin is taken back by the blonde’s words. He stares at the man for a moment trying to figure out if the statement was said in jest or if the words were sincere.

The look in Namjoon’s eyes is answer enough to his unasked question.

Jin couldn’t stop the smile from coming even if he wanted to. He could feel it spreading across his entire face, moving from his lips and landing in his eyes. He swears he see stars.

Namjoon is awestruck by the way Jin’s eyes look like lit diamonds, and by the way his whole face is engulfed by the smile currently coloring it.

“Then get to know me.” Jin is surprised at how steady his voice sounds considering the storm raging inside his heart.

“Yeah?” Namjoon says as he takes a step closer.

“Yeah.” Jin replies. His eyes holding Namjoon’s gazes firmly, he doesn’t trust himself to say anything else, he’s afraid he may say too much.

Namjoon’s dimples come out of their hidden place.

He reaches forward getting a hold of Jin’s upper arm pulling the man into a hug. They stand there wrapped in each other’s warmth for a while. Jin smells like cherry blossoms and after shave and Namjoon is drowning.

“Okay then…” He places a gently kiss on Jin’s forehead.

 

As he drivers back home after dropping Jin off, he is floored by how quickly the man had taken up residence in his conscious, almost as if he had always been there. He silently thanks his four year old for his love of redheaded people.

It has taken just three dates for Namjoon to realize he wants three million more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this story.


	8. Three Ways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three ways that Jin knows he is loved.

It had been three years since the day in the park when he first interacted with the duo and Jin is still as smitten now as he was then. The trio they have created is beyond the man’s wildest expectations. He still can’t believe he is a part of this family. But every day in three tiny ways both father and son let him how much they love him too.

Yoongi was four when Jin entered the picture, and the redhead was afraid that as he grows the youngster would lose his wonder, but Yoongi was still the same ball of sleepy looking energy. He still chased squirrels, and still had an affinity for metal objects, but had found a way to get his metal fix without attaching his tongue to the seesaw, thus incurring his father’s wrath. However, there are days that Jin does catch the child eyeing the toy with heart shaped stars in his eyes.

Jin had become Yoongi’s confidant, his comrade in arms so to speak. It could have something to do with the man’s almost motherly nature. But the way that Yoongi showed Jin his affection was to curl up in the man’s lap and regale him with stories about his day. Firing off question after question and listening intently to the man’s answer. Then he’d smile his adorable gummy smile; wrap his arms around Jin’s neck snuggle into the man’s chest and fall asleep.

It was their nightly routine. Jin made a special note to treasure this time because soon Yoongi will not be seven, so he’d be a teenager who wouldn’t want to snuggle and share his every thought. Jin bemoans how quickly the youngster had grown and changed in just three short years. He can’t imagine Yoongi at ten or thirteen.

As he stands washing the rice for tonight’s dinner, he smiles as he recalls a recent conversation during one of their bedtime moments. After telling Jin about his day and the girl in his class who keeps trying to kiss him, which the child finds in his words, “yucky”. He turns to the older man with a sheepish grin on his face.

“Uncle Jin, can I not eat salad with dinner anymore?”

“Mmmm, but the salad is good for you; it helps you to grow healthy and strong,” Jin says as he wipes a stray hair from the youngsters face.

“But daddy won’t let me eat dessert unless I finish my salad,” Yoongi says eyes squinted together as though trying to solve a complex math problem.

“Then eat your salad and you can have dessert.” Jin hopes he has solved the child’s dilemma.

He realizes he hasn’t when Yoongi exclaims.

“Salad is ruining my life!” The boy ducks his head in Jin’s chest and falls asleep with a pout on his face.

Yes, it is moments like these that lets Jin know he is loved.

He is laughing as he stands over the sink. His mind busily thinking about his adorable son, he didn't hear the front door open, nor did he hear the footsteps approaching him.

“What are you laughing to yourself about?” Namjoon’s deep voice draws him from his daydream.

“Nothing, just Yoongi, that kid is hilarious. I didn’t hear you come in.” He looks over his shoulder catching a glance of the blonde man as he rifles through the fridge.

“You must have been really lost in thought then. Smells delicious what are you making.” Namjoon closes the fridge door and makes his way towards Jin.

"Kimchi stew," Jin replies.

Namjoon wraps his arms around the man’s waist and rests his head on Jin’s shoulder. And there is was; the way Jin knew Namjoon loved him. It was moments like this intimate without being sexual with Namjoon’s front pressed against his back, the man’s breath hitting the side of his neck as he talks. These times were the most precious to Jin.

In fact, this is their routine for conversing, Jin over the stove or in front of the sink, Namjoon’s arms around him. It’s the best and most secure feeling in the world, and Jin loves cooking more than ever because it is a means for him and his love to get closer.

“So how was your day? Jungkook give you any trouble today?” Namjoon asks his face nuzzling at Jin’s neck. A shiver runs down the older man’s spine. He loves the familiarity.

“Nah, no trouble, but Mom wants us to come for dinner next weekend. She said she misses her grandson, and since it seems like her biological child is never going to reproduce she’s going to shower Yoongi with all her grandmotherly love.” Jin laughs slightly remembering Jungkook’s face as he relays the message.

“Yoongi’s going to be so excited when he hears this; he's been begging for us to visit them,” Namjoon says as he places a kiss on Jin’s neck. “You smell good, you taste good too,” Namjoon comments as he drags his tongue lazily along the base of Jin's neck.

“If you don’t want me to burn dinner, you better stop,” Jin warns as a feeling like molten chocolate makes it way down his spine, the sensation is both warm and sweet.

“Fine, but later we finish this part of the conversation, behind closed doors.” Namjoon pats Jin on his butt and walks out of the kitchen, “Gonna go get a shower before dinner.”

“Okay.” Jin laughs as the man walks away.

“Oh and Jin,” Namjoon stops before entering the hallway.

“Mmmm?”

“I love you.”

Yes, Jin blushes. He can’t help it Namjoon’s words always brings about a physical reaction.

“I know. I love you too.”

The blonde flashes a dimpled smile and walks towards their bedroom.

 

They sit around the table eating. Yoongi looks at the table with wide-eyed wonder. Jin smiles because he knows the boy notices the lack of salad. The child looks up at the redhead man and giggles.

“What’s so funny Yoonie?” Namjoon asks the child.

The little boy grows still too worried to answer.

“Oh, nothing to worry about just an inside joke between Yoongi and I,” Jin answers quickly and almost laughs out loud at the youngsters’ visible sigh of relief.

The tiny redhead shakes his head emphatically.

“Mmmm… I feel sad being left out. I want to an inside joke too.” Namjoon pouts jokingly.

“But Daddy we have lots of inside things. But Uncle Jin is new, so I have to make inside things with him.” The little boy reasons out loud.

“Oh, I forgot. You’re right Yoonie. Daddy is sorry for being so selfish.” Namjoon smiles at his son.

"It's okay, daddy."

And this moment is the last way that Jin knows he is loved. The times when they are together laughing and interacting. The times when they are a family, he can’t help the smile that spreads across his face as he watches Namjoon and Yoongi interact. The child yapping about how excited he is for dessert as he passes Jin a conspiratorial look. And Namjoon (who does notice the lack of salad, but says nothing), answering the child stating that he’s excited too.

The evening continues with the threesome laughing and talking.

Jin and Yoongi have their bed time routine, and he pulls the covers over the sleeping child before making his way to his and Namjoon’s bedroom.

“Ready to finish our conversation from earlier?” Namjoon asks as he waggles his eyebrows.

Jin laughs as he closes the door.

Yes he most certainly was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh, I adore writing this story. Also, feel free to make a suggestion for a three themed topic you'd like to see.


	9. Three Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon has an itch and he wants Jin to scratch it. ***(Waggles eyebrows)***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't rate the whole page mature because the majority of the story is fluffy and cute. This chapter is M, for sexual content. So if that's not your thing don't read. It's not PWP. There is a story and Yoongi moments.
> 
> Also, have I told you guys how much I love writing this story? Because I do.

Jin is sitting alone at the lunch table in the office cafeteria, not because he is antisocial but because his brain and his body need a rest. He blushes as he thinks about last night. Right now, he is happy to be sitting alone because he knows that had Jungkook been sitting with him like he normally does he would not have missed the red tint that is currently coloring Jin’s face. And that would lead to merciless teasing. The flush happens every time his mind wanders to the events of the previous night. Three very simple words, resulted in a night of passion like nothing Jin had ever experienced before. His thinks back to the night before.

 

He has been dating Namjoon for three months, and it has been the best three months of his life. The blonde man is everything he ever wanted in a partner, and the addition of Yoongi is more that Jin could ever have dreamed. He was sitting on the couch, Yoongi asleep in his lap, when Namjoon walked in.

“He’s asleep again. You are like a human sleeping pill to that kid. The moment his head hits your chest it’s lights out.” The blonde muses as he smiles at his sleeping child.

Namjoon leans over and places a kiss on his son’s forehead, then he leans up and puts a surprise kiss on Jin’s lips. Caught off guard Jin gasps when the man’s lips connect with his. And what should have been a simple peck on the lips turns into something more, as Jin’s mouth falls open, Namjoon’s tongue finds its way inside.

They are both aware of the sleeping child between them, and they are equally aware that this is not something they should start now. But Namjoon continues to suck on the lush lips probing deeper, and Jin has to stifle a groan and keep himself still so he doesn’t push into the man, smashing the child between them.

“Jin I—” Namjoon doesn’t get to finish the sentence because Jin’s reserve has broken, and he wants to do a lot of things right now, but talking is NOT one of them.

Jin quiets the man when his hand snakes around the blonde’s neck pulling him closer. He kisses back hard drawing a long moan from Namjoon; the sound causes the four-year-old between them to stir, and both men to freeze in fear.

“Maybe we should put him to bed.” Namjoon’s voice is lower than normal and all Jin can do is nod.

Namjoon lifts the sleeping child from Jin, and the youngster groans at the loss of Jin’s warmth, and Namjoon smiles because he understands, although for entirely different reasons.

As he lays Yoongi in bed, the child rolls to his side, and then without warning sits up eyes wide open.

“Appa, can Uncle Jin put me to bed?” The boy asks sleepily as his head plops on his dad’s shoulder.

Namjoon really, really, really wants to say no. But he knows that will just lead to Yoongi asking why, and the boy is not older enough for the answer to that question. Also, how can he resist a sleepy, snuggly four-year-old? He caves.

“Sure, sweetie, lie down daddy’s going to get Uncle Jin, okay?”

The little redhead nods, but does not lie down.

Jin is sitting on the couch when he returns he looks up at the blonde man expectantly, and God Namjoon wants to meet those expectations right now. But Yoongi’s needs before his own, that’s his life mantra.

“He wants you to put him to bed.” He tells the older redhead.

“He woke up?”

“Yeah, with no warning one minute he was dead to the world, the next he was, “Uncle Jin now.” Namjoon is smiling the kid's unique.

Jin is disappointed at the pause in the action, but putting a clingy, snuggly, sweet gummy smiling four-year-old to bed was a consolation prize that he was okay with. His heart swelled at the thought that he was now a real part of the little boy’s life.

He smiles at Namjoon as he gets up from the chair. They walk to the room together hand in hand. At the door, Namjoon turns to the man and places a kiss on his forehead. The actions send shivers done Jin’s spin, everything Namjoon does feels incredible, and intensely hot, no matter how innocent.

“Jin I--” and again the man is interrupted.

“Uncle Jin, come lie down,” Yoongi little voice sounds tired, and Jin leaves Namjoon at the door to tend to the child.

“I’m coming sweetie.”

Namjoon loves what the three of them are becoming. He thought he’d never find another person to take Min Yoongi’s place. But Jin has never tried to replace the man, he is simply himself, and as it turns out it is enough.

He stands at the door for a while; listening as Yoongi fires off question after question in between giggles and yawns. Jin answers each with a mixture of amusement, patience, and love.

As the blonde walks away from the door, he knows it’s time. He needs to tell Jin something important; he has tried at least twice already, but he keeps getting interrupted. He decides that once the redhead comes out of Yoongi’s room, for the rest of the night he belongs to Namjoon.

He goes to the kitchen and puts the water to boil, he’d make them both a cup of warm tea to so they could sit and talk. He has some things to get off his chest, and he is nervous as hell. He hasn’t had a relationship since Min Suga; he is not sure if he even remembers the rules.

The boiling of the kettle makes him jump, and he turns off the stove and removes the screaming pot.

“Making tea?” Jin walks into the kitchen, and again Namjoon jumps.

“Mmm, want some?”

“Nae.”

“He finally fell back to sleep?” Namjoon asks as he pulls cups from the cupboard. “What flavor tea do you want?”

“Yes, he is knocked out, and uhmmm, the orange spice we had the last time was yummy.”

Namjoon smiles, he had discovered that flavor with Jin, it was “their” tea.

“K.” He pours the water over the bags in the teapot and sits it on the table along with the cups, letting the tea draw for a while.

“You want sugar?” He asks Jin.

“No, you know tea is better without it.”

Namjoon smiles, he likes how natural all of this feels.

On impulse he grabs Jin’s hand from the table and brings it to his lips, he loves how soft the man’s skin is.

“Why does everything you do, no matter how innocent or simple make me feel like I am on fire?” Jin’s question was not meant to be heard audibly he was asking himself.

Namjoon kisses along the man’s arm, traveling upward, when his lips hit the tip of Jin’s sleeve, he decided to skip to the man’s neck. He has discovered Jin’s sweet spot on accident, correction Yoongi had, when the youngster had fallen asleep with his mouth open, and tiny lips landed on the area where Jin’s collar bone meets his neck. The man had become visible shaken at the contact and Namjoon noticed and later explored on his own and found that, that spot is Jin’s undoing.

So that is exactly where his lips are now, and Jin is squirming and grabbing and Namjoon can’t help the satisfied smirk.

“Namjoon,” Jin’s voice is breathy and needy and the sound travels straight down into the organ that is currently making Namjoon’s pants uncomfortably tight.

“Mmmm…” the man replies, knowing that the vibration of his words, along with the sucking and biting will serve to further push Jin over the edge.

“F**k,” Jin moans as his head falls back, granting Namjoon better access to his Achilles heel.

The tea long forgotten sits in the pot untouched, unlike Jin whose body Namjoon’s hands have begun exploring.

Large warm hands made their under Jin’s tee, and the older man feels listless like slush. And god, if this is happening from just kissing and touching, where these actions are leading, may find him dead.

Namjoon pulls off suddenly. Remembering they need to talk before they take this any further. He needs Jin to know how he feels.

“Why’d you stop,” Jin voice is hoarse and sprinkled with disappointment.

Namjoon likes the way the man looks right now. Plump lips made even plumper from kissing, flushed skin, clouded eyes. The man is beautiful.

“It’s not the end, I just need to say this before we go any further.” Namjoon pauses and runs his thumb across Jin’s lips and leans in to lick them, they currently are the color of cherries and Namjoon had the urge to see it they tasted like they look.

They do

He swipes along the man’s lips again as he pulls away Jin’s hands grab to keep him there. But the blonde is too quick.

“I have been trying to say this all day, so I need to get it out before we can’t stop what we have started.” He stares into the man’s eyes.

“I know it has only been three months, and this may be too soon. If what I am about to say freaks you out, let me know, just please don’t run away.” He takes Jin’s trembling hands in his own, kneels in front of the man and looks up into dark laden eyes. “I never thought I’d move on from Suga. He was my world; he gave birth to my son. When you arrived and I was instantly attracted I thought maybe it was just your looks, but I realize now it has nothing to do with how gorgeous you are physically, and everything to do with how beautiful you are inside. I think about you constantly and I want this to be more than just an experiment. I want us to grow together, and date more than just causally; I mean if that’s okay with you?” Namjoon feels lighter as the words leave his mouth.

Jin is floored. Hell yes it is okay. It’s more than okay; it’s a dream come true. He leans forward and kisses the blonde.

“Yes, yes… I want that too. I want to be a part of this family.” The redhead gushes.

“Jin I love you.” Namjoon lets the words fly from his soul, “I love you.”

These three words have been swimming in his head for weeks, trying to make their way to Jin’s ears. It is the most freeing thing in the world to have them reach their destination.

Jin has no words, so he responds with actions. He takes the blonde by the hand and pulls him up, leading him through the hall to the bedroom. When they reach Namjoon’s room Jin stops, suddenly aware this was not his house or his room, he blushes, and Namjoon gets the hint. The blonde kisses the redhead hard on the lips, biting and sucking at the man’s lower lip. His tongue dances in Jin’s mouth, licking along teeth. He sucks hard, he’d swallow the man whole if he could, he just wants to get closer.

He pushed the door open pulling Jin in with him, he uses his foot to push it shut, and pushes Jin against it as it locks. His hands drop to Jin’s waist pulling the man to him and pushing their heat together.

The friction felt good.

Jin grinds pushing into Namjoon harder, but it doesn’t create the heat he wants and he whines a bit. But Namjoon saves the day when his hand moves down to palm Jin’s penis through his pants, and this time when Jin pushes in, he gets the feeling that he was wanting. And f**k he sees white lights behind his eyes.

Namjoon continues rubbing and Jin continues grinding, and the older man knows if he doesn’t stop he is going to come just like this.

“F**k Nam… ahhh, joon, ahh. Please sto --” too late Namjoon’s playing had become rougher and Jin came in his pants hard and fast.

Jin would be embarrassed if not for the fact that Namjoon’s hands had found their way to the waist of his pants. The blonde undoes the zipper and pushes the now soiled garment to the ground along with Jin’s boxers. He then pulls the man’s tee over his head throwing it to the ground before stepping back to look.

“F**k Jin you are so beautiful.”

Jin is flushed from head to toe, and panting trying to come down from his high, his organ limp, hanging and dripping with white fluid. Namjoon leans in and kisses the man on the neck, before stepping back to pull his own clothing off. Jin’s eyes are glued to the blonde watching his every move in a blurry haze. His eyes hungrily take in the lean toned muscles and long limbs, that makes the man look like a new born deer on the dance floor (Jin smiles at the memory, he can’t tease though he is not the best dancer either). But when Namjoon pulls off his boxers, Jin’s eyes widened in amazement. Nothing awkward going on there.

Good mother of everything that is holy.

No other words came to mind at the sight of Namjoon very large member. Jin is almost salivating, he knew the man was blessed, but he is a little worried about walking after tonight.

Namjoon smiles at the man’s reaction. He extends his hand to Jin, and the man takes it without hesitation.

“Are you sure about this Jin? I won’t be able to let you go after this, so I you need to tell me that you want this too.” Namjoon says realizing the man never said the words back, what if he doesn’t feel the same way?

Jin is way ready for this, and with all his heart he never wants Namjoon to let him go. He turns to face the man, the back of his legs hitting the edge of the bed. Leaning upward he whispers in the man’s ear.

“I love you too Namjoon. I have ever since the moment I saw you and Yoongi in the park. I never dreamed not in a million years that I’d be standing here with you. That I’d be given the chance to be a part of your world, I never want you to let me go, so I am holding you to that promise. And in this moment with you in front of me I am sure of one thing.”

Jin places a sweet chaste kiss on Namjoon’s lips, sits on the bed and scoots backwards. He lies on his back eyes fixed on the man he loves,

“I want you.” He hopes those three words convey everything he feels.

Namjoon needs no further confirmation, he climbs into the bed and crawls toward Jin, he places one knee on either side of the man’s hips then leans in to capture plump lips between his own. His hand travels from the Jin’s hip, up along his torso, to his neck holding the man firmly in place so he can deepen the kiss.

Jin is on fire, every where Namjoon touches feels like little sparks igniting on his skin, he pushes up, and this time his penis makes contact with Namjoon’s. And both men see stars. Jin swallows the growl that escapes the younger man’s lips at the friction the contact created.

Namjoon had planned to take it slow, had planned on exploring every inch of Jin’s beautiful skin. But the man beneath began keeps shoving into him creating a steadily building frenzy inside the blonde man’s body, and suddenly slow was the worst idea ever. Jin was his now he could explore whenever he wanted to. Right now he was going to take what the man was offering.

He gives Jin once last rough kiss before leaning across the man to reach into the drawer beside the bed. He finds what he is looking for almost instantly. He pulls himself into a sitting position, he briefly contemplates flipping Jin on his stomach, but he wants to see the man’s face when he comes. He is about the rip the package of the condom he had pulled out when Jin, stops him.

“No, I want to feel you come inside me. I meant it when I said I want to be yours. I want Yoongi to have a sibling. No condom.”

Namjoon is dumbfounded, he can only nod his response the thought of spilling inside of the man with no barriers is more than he can bear right now.

He flips the lid to the lube and generously coats his fingers; he uses his other hand to push Jin’s legs further apart.

Jin is holding himself up on his elbows and watching Namjoon as he coats his long digits and leans in, he feels the man’s hand skirt across his balls as it slips underneath and Jin’s penis twitches in excitement.

The blonde leans in and attaches his lips to the area where Jin’s collar bone meets his neck and Jin shakes want, but his world completely breaks when he feels Namjoon’s middle finger at his entrance. He instinctively stiffens awaiting the intrusion, but he is shocked into relaxing when Namjoon sinks his teeth into his neck at the exact moment he pushes his finger in breaching the ring of muscle.

“Ahhh, FUCK!” Jin’s body is trembling in a mixture of pleasure and pain, and he is not quite sure which he feels more of. The man can’t hold himself up anymore and falls on his back.

His hands grab for purchase trying to keep himself from slipping over the edge when Namjoon adds a second finger and start splitting him open.

“Na…m.. joo.. shit, ahhh, shit.” Jin pushes into the fingers when upon adding a third Namjoon finds the sack of nerves that has him seeing stars, and butterflies.

‘’God I love that you’re vocal.” Namjoon kisses Jin’s chests, not wanting to quite the screams coming from the man's mouth.

Every sound Jin makes has Namjoon getting harder and harder, he pumps and scissors the man faster wanting to wrap that heat around his penis, like yesterday.

Namjoon pulls his fingers out with a loud pop, and Jin would bemoan the loss, except watching Namjoon as he lathers his penis had him too distracted to complain. When the Namjoon lifted Jin’s left leg and put it over his shoulder, Jin about passed out, the action felt so hot, and so dirty.

But nothing prepared Jin for Namjoon pushing into him without warning, and with such force it causes Jin's head to hit the headboard.

“Shit.” The man mumbles, partly because of the headboard and partly because of the feeling of being filled.

Namjoon stays still allowing Jin time to adjust. The tight heat surrounding him has Namjoon fuming at the mouth, he wants nothing more than to sink further in, and hear Jin scream his name over and over again.

Jin is a mess he can’t think straight, he wants to tell the blonde to move but his words are not working, he pushes into Namjoon hoping the man gets the message. He does.

“I am going to move, okay?”

The blonde says as he pulls out to the tip. He braces his hand on Jin’s thigh and slams into the man with all him might. The feel of Jin wrapped around him is dizzying and Namjoon is drowning in the pleasure that is currently flooding him.

“You feel so good Jin.” The man gushes praises as he continues his relentless attack.

One particularly pound has Jin caterwauling, when Namjoon hits his prostate.

“More, Namjoon do that again.” Jin yells as he begins thrusting back to meet Namjoon’s thrusts.

The men begin a slow dance to the back ground music of flesh beating against flesh. The constant whacking of his prostate has turned Jin to blubber. He strings along a sentence of incoherent words, and groans letting Namjoon know of his approval.

Namjoon comes hard inside the redhead when Jin’s wall constrict around him. He rides out his orgasm, till he feels gravity returning to its rightful place. He pulls out of the man and runs his hand along Jin’s chest. One good tug of Jin’s member has the man coming too and screaming Namjoon’s name.

Namjoon kisses Jin’s heaving chest.

“That was amazing.” Jin says still breathless.

He snuggles close to Namjoon tossing an arm over the blonde’s waist.

“I love you.” Namjoon says again kissing Jin on the corner of his mouth.

“I love you too.” Jin replies.

 

Jin is smiling again at the memory. Namjoon loves him. The man repeated the phrase several times this morning. He has also texted Jin several times already today with hearts and flower stickers. You would think he would find it cheesy but every message has the man smiling and giggling like a school girl.

As though right on cue his phone vibrates.

From: Namjonnie

Hey beautiful.

I promised Yoongi ice cream

tonight. So, after dinner park and ice cream?

 

To: Namjonnie

Sounds like a plan

Yoongi will be excited.

 

From: Namjonnie

He's already excited.

Oh and Jin? Just so you know

I love you.

 

Just like that the man is laughing to himself again.

He is amazed at how much power those three little words hold over his heart. As he stands up to return back to his desk, his mind flashes back to the previous night.

Three other words come to mind as he thinks of Namjoon's body pressed against his own.

I want you.

And now the smile is a blush, and all it took was three little words.


	10. Three Conversations Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon wants to start fresh with Jin, but he has to let go of his past first.  
> **warning this may be a tear jerker** I legit cried when writing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is an emotional roller coaster and a twofer. Part one is a gift to mylove4bbang who gave me the idea about Namjoon having a conversation about his past with Jin. Part 2 will be a gift to onehundraed, who wanted a young Jimin (and who could resist the idea of a young yoonmin, sure as heck, not me). Thank you for all the love you have shown this story it is one of my favorites. Please comment and please feel free to share an idea, just remember to add a three theme to it.

Namjoon and Jin have been dating seriously for three weeks though they have been seeing each other for over three months. They have moved their relationship to the next step physically, and Namjoon has to admit he has a hard time keeping his hands off of the pouty-lipped man. Jin's skin is the softest, silkiest thing he has ever touched. Touching leading to kissing, and kissing leads to bated breath and stifled moans, and he loves to hear Jin moan. These moments has led them to a closer relationship with God. As it usually finds them praying that Yoongi falls asleep early so that they can engage in activities that will keep them up long after the tiny redhead has passed out.

Namjoon smiles when thinking about his son.

_The ultimate cock blocker._

He should be irritated, but it is hard to be mad at the world's most adorable child. His mind drifts back to last night.

He had been thinking for most of the day that he needed to have a conversation with Jin one that he was putting off, procrastinating really. Namjoon will admit, he is scared of the subject matter, he wants to talk to Jin about Min Yoongi. He wants Jin to know about his past, about his love for little Yoongi's namesake. Namjoon wants to put the past behind him so that he can move forward creating a future with Jin. He wants to clear the air so there will be no secrets and no surprises.

"Hey," Namjoon smiles.

Jin doesn't live with them (yet), but Namjoon had given the man a key. The best days in the world are the ones that find him opening the door and seeing Jin. His smile grows wider upon seeing the man. He thinks this is another conversation he needs to have with the redhead, but one thing at a time.

"When did you get here?" Namjoon asks leaning over and pressing a kiss to Jin's forehead.

"Not that long ago. I had the day off today, so I picked up Yoongi from school." Jin says as a small smile plagues his lips.

"What's so funny," Namjoon asks smiling without knowing why.

Jin's smiles were contagious.

The older man begins laughing outright, "Well it seems that Yoongi has a new classmate. An adorable dark-haired boy named Jimin. You should see him Namjoon, he is so cute, all round and chunky and so friendly. He looks like a cherub with pudgy cheeks and pouty little lips." Jin's shoulders are shaking with laughter, and Namjoon is so curious as to why.

"Okay, but why is that funny."

"Well let's just say Yoongi is less than thrilled with the new addition to the class," Jin's eyes are shining with mirth.

"Why?" Namjoon's curiosity is peaked. Yoongi likes everyone he can't see a reason that would find his adorable four-year-old not liking another child.

"I could tell you, but it will be way more fun t have him say it himself," Jin can't stop giggling.

"Mmm, can't wait," Namjoon says as he plops on the couch next to the redhead. "Uhmm, later is it okay if you and I have a talk?" Namjoon doesn't want to put off the inevitable any longer.

Jin looks up mirth suddenly drained from his face, replaced by a look of worry.

"Is something wrong?" He asks quickly.

"No, nothing is wrong. I just have something I need to say, something I have been putting off. But I realize I want a future with you and I can't do that till I close the door to my past. I want to start clean with you no strings, no secrets." Namjoon takes a deep breath and looks at Jin.

"I want that too," the older man says his voice quivering, "I want a future with you."

**CONVERSATION 1:**

**My Past, Our Future**

Jin knew this talk was coming, he just thought Namjoon would have needed more time. He knows that the younger man held his love for Yoongi's other parent hidden deep within him. Jin sees it clearly anytime he gets too close, and Namjoon draws back or hesitates. Even in their most intimate times he felt the block, the door to that part of Namjoon's heart where Min Yoongi held the key.

To be honest Jin expected this conversation to happen years from now. He expected to have to pull it out of the younger man slowly. The fact that Namjoon had brought it up makes Jin feel special in a way that he can't explain. He has given himself wholly to the blonde. From day one when he handed Namjoon Yoongi's ball that had rolled under his bench, Jin knows he gave the man his heart as well. He had felt pain when the man didn't return his feelings as completely as they had been given. But the fact that Namjoon realizes it and wants to do something about tells Jin, that yes, he made the right choice.

Tears flow slowly down the older man's face, his emotions getting the better of him. Namjoon leans forward and kisses the tears away. The blonde then takes a deep breath and begins talking.

"Yoongi and I grew up together. My earliest memories involve him. Our parents were best friends, so you can almost say we were destined. I fell in love first and never expected Yoongi to reciprocate. One, because Yoongi dated girls and never really gave me any hope. Two, neither of our parents would have approved."

Namjoon takes another breath and looks at Jin, the man is staring at him with adoration and Namjoon is seized by a desire to pull the man into a hug, but he doesn't do it. "You would have liked him, Jin, he would have liked you too. He had a smart mouth and was the king of the quick comeback. He could floor you with a single look. He was wise, gentle, and gruff when he wanted to be. Yoongi reminds me so much of him."

Namjoon pauses trying to gather his emotions, Jin leans in and runs his thumb along the man's cheeks encouraging him to continue.

"I know," Jin whispers as he peppers kisses on Namjoon's neck, "It's okay if it is too hard."

"No, I need to finish. We finished high school and were both accepted to Seoul University. One night at a party out of the blue he kissed me, and it was everything. The next morning he said nothing and I didn't bring it up because I assumed he was drunk when he did it. However, later that night, while sober he kissed me again and said, 'so that you know, I wasn't drunk last night.' That's how we started, no fanfare, no grand gestures. It was just natural. Our parents didn't approve. Neither side showed up to the wedding, they spoke to us but kept their distant. All that changed when Suga found out he was pregnant. We had our family back, the addition of little Yoongi made us whole again. Life was beautiful, I had everything I had dreamed of, the person I loved, a baby on the way, and both sides of the family united. So when Suga was diagnosed it was like a kick in the gut. We had survived so much to get to that point, how could it be taken away so easily?" Namjoon searches Jin's eyes as though hoping to find the answers to the question there.

"I am so sorry Namjoon. I can't imagine the pain." Jin's tears are sincere.

"We fought hard to save him, but when the treatments didn't work, and when Yoongi die--, when he di--" Namjoon can't bring himself to say it.

"Died, when he died what happened?" Jin finishes for him

"I shut down, I took little Yoongi and walked away. I couldn't look my parents or his parents in the eyes without feeling guilty. Without remembering that I couldn't save him. It was selfish I know, but it was the only way I could think to survive at the time. So in order for us to move forward Jin, in order for us to be a real family," Namjoon sighs hard. "I need to talk to my parents and Min Yoongi's. I need to apologize and I need to tell them about you. I don't want to bring all this baggage into our future."

"How long has it been since they have seen Yoongi?" Jin asks.

"Three years, he was one when I left America and moved back to Korea. I send pictures, and Yoongi has talked to them on facetime, but they have missed squishy hugs and goodnight kisses, and it kills me that I took that away for them and from Yoongi." Namjoon says as he wipes a stray tear away.

"Then, we give it back to them." Jin says matter-a-factly. "Thank you for sharing this Namjoon. I can't imagine the pain you felt. I think if I lost you, and I have known you for such a short period of time, it would break me. So, I can't imagine what it would be like to lose the person who shared all your memories. But we will get through this together. I love you and I want this. I want a family with you. I want to watch Yoongi grow into an amazing man. And I want Min Yoongi to rest peacefully knowing you are not struggling and knowing that you are not carrying that guilt anymore. I want~" Jin doesn't get to finish his sentence.

Chapped plump lips capture Jin's in a kiss that tells him Namjoon had let go. There is no hesitation when Namjoon's tongue slips into his mouth, or when Namjoon's arms wrap around his waist pulling him close. His heart signs because finally there is no block, he feels as though Namjoon has just given him his heart and soul, and Jin gladly accepts. Kissing would have lead to Namjoon giving Jin other things except for small hands tugging at both their shirts.

_That's my boy with the great timing._

Namjoon smiles to himself.

"Daddy what does it mean when somebody other than your daddy kisses you?" The child asks a look of distraught coloring his face

Jin starts laughing.

"I told you the story would be better coming from him."

And Namjoon mentally prepares himself for conversation number two


	11. Three Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimin is new and Yoongi is not sure he likes him.

Little Yoongi has three friends, okay maybe two friends and a Jimin.

His first friend is Taehyung, whom he met while trying to chase a squirrel at recess. He stopped chasing the fluffy tailed animal when Taehyung informed him that the squirrel was his friend, and it is not nice to chase friends. He likes Taehyung a lot he is funny, and he can talk to animals. But he really likes Taehyung because Taehyung doesn't think it is weird that Yoongi has two dads and likes to lick seesaws.

Taehyung is his first real friend.

"Hey, my birthday is Saturday and my mom said I can invite a three friends over for the day. We are going to the 'musement park, and I'll hide you so you can lick the seesaw without anyone seeing."

Yoongi loves Taehyung, he also loves amusement parks, licking seesaw and birthday cake.

Hoseok is Yoongi's second friend.

He loves Hoseok because he smiles a lot. Hoseok is never sad, and he always shares his lunch with Yoongi. Hoseok helps Yoongi when the teacher gives them writing exercises and Yoongi has trouble writing his name. Hoseok never gets mad, no, matter how many times Yoongi messes up when writing his letters.

"Korean letter are hard," the tiny redhead whines.

"I'll help you," Hoseok smiles as he takes Yoongi's hand and helps him trace the letters.

"Guess what?" Hoseok continues, "I get to go to Taehyung birthday with you. I love amusement parks, and cake and do you think they'll have music? I love music. Hey, that's not how you're 'pose to write that. It's like this." Hoseok grabs Yoongi's hand one more time.

Yoongi loves Hoseok. Hosoek makes him happy, and Hoseok takes good care of him.

Then there is Jimin and Yoongi does not know if he loves Jimin. It is not that he hates him either. Yoongi doesn't hate anyone, his dad says hating is bad. It's that well, Jimin is annoying. Jimin follows Yoongi around, and Jimin touches Yoongi a lot. Jimin touches Yoongi more than Taehyung, and Taehyung touches everything.

Jimin is new to their class he started a month ago. Jimin's first day was the day that Yoongi decided he might not like him.

 

_Jimin is four, and his favorite color is red, so imagine his joy when the first thing he notices on the first day of school is a boy with red hair._

_"_ Omma _, look red hair," the chubby-cheeked boy squeals in delight._

_The youngster bypasses the teacher and makes a beeline for an unsuspecting Yoongi._

_"Hi, my name is Jimin, can I touch your hair? It's_ sooo _pretty. My favorite color is red. I like blue too and black. What's your favorite color?"_

_The little boy continues spit firing questions as he leans in to touch the redhead's hair._

_Yoongi is startled by the events; he makes a move to get the little boy out of his space. However, Yoongi movements causes little Jimin to lose his balance and the younger plunges forward face first. Yoongi reaches up trying to stop the impending collision. But Jimin continues his free fall and lands flushed against a very panicked Yoongi._

_Yoongi is not panicked because the youngster fell, nor is he panicked because Jimin landed on him. What has the tiny redhead deciding that he may not like Jimin was the fact that when the dust had cleared, Jimin's final landing place found his lips attached to Yoongi's._

_And at that moment Yoongi decided._

_Jimin is not his friend._

 

"Hey Jimin-ah," Taehyung calls when the boy walks in the kindergarten classroom.

The tiny boy notices Yoongi right away and trots over excitedly to where the Yoongi and Taehyung are.

"Morning," Jimin says giving the group his adorable smile.

Yoongi may not know if he likes Jimin, but he does know he likes Jimin's smile. Jimin smiles make his eyes get tiny, and it reminds Yoongi of the moon when there is only half of it.

"Saturday is my birthday and my mom said I can invite three friends. Can you come? I invited Yoongi and Hosoek, and we're going to the 'musement park, and my mom said I can eat the whole cake, but I won't I promise to share." Taehyung babbles.

"Cake! Yay!" Jimin smiles more, "and Yoongi is going too? Double Yay!"

"Alright class let take our seats," Mr. Wang calls from the front of the room.

Jimin sits down next to Yoongi and Taehyung and Hosoek take the seat in front of them.

As class begins, Jimin taps Yoongi on the shoulder.

"Here," the little boy pushes sugar cookies in the shape of squirrels and see-saws. "I made these for you. My Omma helped though cause I can't use the stove yet." The little boy rattles on.

As Yoongi takes a bite of one of the seesaw shaped cookies, he changes his mind.

Yoongi has three friends:

Taehyung who makes him laugh and doesn't make fun of him. Hoseok who helps him with his work and never gets mad, and last but not least, Jimin. Jimin who loves red and makes Yoongi cookies shaped as his favorite things.

He gives Jimin a gummy smile and the youngster blushes, and Yoongi finds out why Jimin likes the color red.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Yoomin with a side of little Vhop, can't go wrong with that.


	12. Three Conversations Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon and Yoongi talk about the kiss... not gonna lie it is so sweet you may get diabetes

Namjoon is laughing as he watches his son interact with his friends. Taehyung's mom had asked him and Jin to come along as chaperones. It has been years since Namjoon has been to an indoor amusement park. He watches as Taehyung not so stealthily tries to hide Yoongi from the watchful eyes of his parents so that the youngster can like the metal bars on one of the rides. Namjoon can't find it in his heart to scold the tiny redhead today.

He is thankful that his son has found friends that appreciate his unique qualities.

"Yoongi-ah!" Namjoon's eyes turn toward the excited voice calling for his son.

Jin was right, the little boy is adorable. Chubby cheeks, and dark hair that makes the child looks like a walking angel. Namjoon leans over to Jin.

"You're right he is cute."

"Told you," Jin replies with a smile.

The tiny boy is making his way over to Yoongi, who seemed to have gotten over his earlier trepidation concerning the smaller boy.

"Jimin!" Yoongi gives the boy a gummy smile, "guess what, Taehyung's mom bought a big cake, and it has Batman on it and he's flying." Yoongi relays in amazement.

"Woah," Jimin answers in equal astonishment.

It takes all of Namjoon's, and Jin's will power not to laugh out loud at the adorableness of it all.

As he watches his young son talking and laughing, he fondly remembers their conversation from three nights before.

 

**Conversation Two**

"Kiss?" Namjoon looks at Jin in confusion, but the older redhead is no help at all as he is too busy trying to hide his laughter.

The little boy nods his head.

Yoongi tells his dad about Jimin's first day at school, and how the other boy follows him around, and that Jimin touches him more than Taehyung.

And Namjoon can't imagine anyone touching Yoongi more than Taehyung because that kid touches everything.

"Really? More than Taehyung?"

"Really Namjoon, that's what you're focused on?" Jin says in between laughter.

"Sorry, I just find that surprising. That kid has literally touched everything in our house." Namjoon says as his mind flashes back to the time he found Taehyung sitting in the closet playing with his shoes.

"Yoongi-ah, I don't think Jimin meant to kiss you. I think that happened just because he fell." Namjoon comes back to the topic at hand.

"But I don't want him to kiss me accidentally, or touch me, or follow me to the bathroom," the tiny boy's brows are scrunched together.

"Follow you into the bathroom?" Namjoon is trying hard not to laugh.

"Uh-huh, every time I ask to go to the bathroom, Jimin has to go with me." The little boy says with a pout.

"How come?" Jin asks.

"Cause he is my seat person," Yoongi's little hands are waving in frustration.

"Seat person?"

"Uh-huh, he sits next to me. My seat person."

"You mean seat partner?" Namjoon asks.

"Yes, that's what I said." The youngster replies.

Sensing his the child's growing irritation, Namjoon pulls the tiny boy on his arms.

"Yoongi-ah, Jimin has to go to the bathroom with you. It is the rule in your class that you go with your seat partn, errr, person. I think Jimin likes you a lot that is why he follows you around and wants to touch you. So, that must mean you're someone very special to him. Just like you're special to me an uncle, Jin." Namjoon says as he absent-mindedly runs his fingers through the boy's hair.

"Special?" The little asks as though he is mulling the idea around in his brain. "I like to be special." The little boy says through yawns as he snuggles into his dad's chest. "I guess that's okay, being special is not so bad," Yoongi says as his eyes begin to droop.

And with that the tiny redhead falls asleep.

 

As Namjoon watches his son and Jimin, he can't help but remember growing up with Min Suga. A smile plays across his lips.

"What are you smiling at?" Jin asks.

"Just remembering my childhood. Suga didn’t like me following him around either. He once told his mom it was like having an ugly puppy." Namjoon laughs. "Even then I guess I knew, that he was the on--"

Namjoon gives Jin an apologetic look.

"Don't feel guilty about your memories Namjoon. I know how much Min Yoongi meant to you. I could never get mad at or be jealous of him. There would be no little Yoongi without him. If not for him you would never have come back here, and I would never have met you. I owe him more than I can say. I hope that every time you talk about him or remember him, that you smile just like you're smiling now." Jin's voice melts Namjoon's heart and he thanks, Yoongi silently for leading him to Jin.

His eyes flicker back to Yoongi and Jimin. The tinier of the two is staring at the little redhead with wide-eyed wonder, and again Namjoon smiles.

"It's never too early to find your soulmate." He muses. "Or too late," he adds as he entwines his finger with Jin's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have an idea for the third convo, it was thrown out by a reader. A teenage Yoonmon talking about their first meeting. What do you guys think about a teenage Yoonmin?


	13. Three Conversations Part Three (Epic Kiss)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi wants and epic kiss, Jimin reminds him he's already given it to him.

"So, how's it going with Minah?" Jimin asks Yoongi as they sit on the court at the end basketball practice.

"K, I guess," the redhead says.

"Why, I guess? Shouldn't you know? You've been dating for a month." Jimin eyes his friend curiously.

Yoongi shrugs.

"I like her and all. She's beautiful, smart, and fun to be around, but--" The boy's voice drifts off.

"But?"

"I just don't feel that thing, you know?" Yoongi says.

"Then why are you dating her?" Jimin asks tossing a bottle of water over to Yoongi.

"I-," the boy's face is flushed red.

Jimin is curious to the reaction.

"Dude why so red? The question isn't life changing or anything."

"You can't laugh at my answer if you do I will pummel you into the ground." Yoongi threatens.

"Dude, I'd love t see you try," Jimin snickers.

The boys are about the same height, but to say Jimin is built like a mac truck would be an understatement. Yoongi grimaces knowing that the other boy would have him pinned in no time flat.

He rolls his eyes at Jimin, not willing to give the boy the satisfaction of knowing he had won.

Yoongi looks at his friend, opens his mouth, then shuts it again.

"You know I'd never judge you, right?" Jimin says, a little disappointed in Yoongi's lack of trust.

"I know, that. I just also know you're going tease me mercilessly once I say this, and seriously you don't need any more ammunition to use on me."

Jimin smiles, he was the keeper of ALL Yoongi's embarrassing moments, and he never lets the boy forget it.

"I promise not to make fun of you today. It's the best I can do." Jimin states.

Yoongi sighs and runs his hand through his red hair and opens his mouth.

"I want an epic kiss before I turn fifteen. Minah has liked me for a while, and she's super cute, so I thought why not. Stupid, huh?"

Jimin stares at his friend, his eyes betraying what he wants to ask.

_Does this mean they have never kissed?_

The silence has Yoongi feeling awkward.

"Was that too weird? Should I not have told you that?"

Jimin laughs to ease the tension he sees in Yoongi's eyes.

"No, just thinking why you'd need Minah for that, seeing as how I already took care of that when we were like four," Jimin says with a laugh.

"Are you being serious right now," Yoongi can't help the smile. "That kiss almost made me not your friend, and how the hell do you fall and land on someone's lips?"

"Good aim?" Jimin chuckles at Yoongi's look of fake disdain.

"Are you saying you meant to kiss me?" Yoongi, "I knew you had ulterior motives. So, your pervy ways started from then?" The redhead laughs.

"Well, my mom always says I am a good planner." Jimin jokes. "But seriously how do you plan on having an epic kiss when you're not even in love with the person you plan on kissing?"

"I don't know," Yoongi sighs, "My plan does have flaws."

Yoongi throws a pebble; they sit in silence for a while.

"I still remember it, you know, kissing you," Jimin says out of the blue.

Yoongi doesn't say anything, doesn't look at his friend. Lately, he has remembered the kiss too. That kiss although an accident had spawned a friendship. A friendship that is unlike any other friendship Yoongi has, he is close to Taehyung and Hoseok, but not in the same way he is with Jimin.

There were closer than close. Jimin was like air to the fourteen-year-old, he knows he couldn't breath if the other weren't around.

Maybe that's why he started things with Minah because of the kiss that swirls around his mind and has him wondering things he should not be thinking about best guy friend.

"Yeah, what exactly do you think about?" Yoongi tries to make his voice sound normal, unsure of why his heart has suddenly doubled in its speed.

"Dunno, I remember your lips were soft. I remember the look of sheer terror that ran across your face as you saw me falling. I remember thinking how pretty your hair was," Jimin pulls at the ground, "and how pretty you are." His voice is soft at the last sentence.

But Yoongi hears it.

_He said are, not were_

Yoongi swallows hard.

He is about to open his mouth to say something--

"Yoongi-ah."

"Appa," Yoongi smiles at his dad in both joy and relief.

Jin walks towards the boys, "Jiminnie how are you?" Jin gives the boy a bright smile.

Jimin may or may not have a slight crush on Yoongi's dads, both of them.

"I am good uncle Jin," the boy says with a blush. It's his standard reaction whenever Yoongi's parents talk to him.

He leans over and whispers in Yoongi's ear, "your dads are hot as hell."

Yoongi should be telling the boy how gross that is, but he likes the feel of Jimin's breath on his skin. Realizing his thoughts he pushes the boy away.

"Gross," Yoongi says as he gets up, more to himself than to Jimin "Need a ride home?"

"Nah, my mom is coming to pick me up, she says I need new uniform shirts," the boy smiles.

"K, I'll text you later," Yoongi says as he follows Jin to the car.

"Talk to you later," Jimin waves.

"Jimin is still so adorable," Jin says as they enter the car, "and he still has stars in his eyes when he looks at you," Jin says absent-mindedly.

"Stars?" Yoongi looks at his dad.

"Mmm, he looks at you differently than he looks at anyone else. You're just as special to him now as you were when you were four." Jin says.

"Appa, do you have to love some to have an epic kiss?" The boy asks almost sheepishly.

"An epic kiss?" Jin looks at his son.

"Yeah, you know like in the movies. The kind where you see fireworks, and hear music," Yoongi muses as he looks out the window.

Jin smiles, happy that his son has not lost his childlike wonder just yet.

"Yoongi-ah, kissing is a way to express how you feel about someone, so yes, you should love the person. What makes a kiss epic, is the person you're kissing. If you don't love them there is nothing special about it; it's just a kiss. Two people, touching their lips together, utterly forgettable."

"So, if you remember it, it's epic?"

"If you remember it, it was special because of the person," Jin states.

Yoongi thinks about what his dad said.

"So a kiss is special because of the person," it is not a question.

"Yes." They pull into the driveway. Jin turns to Yoongi, "hey let's not bring this up to your dad, I don't think he is ready for you being this grown up yet."

Yoongi nods, and smiles. He is glad that Jin is a part of his life. As they walk to the front door, Yoongi turns to the man.

"Thanks appa for always answering my questions. I am glad you're the one that found my red ball."

"I am too, Yoongi every single day." He runs his hand through his son's hair.

"Appa we're home," Yoongi yells as he run through the door.

 

After dinner, Yoongi sends a text.

 

**_To: ChimChim_ **

**_Gonna break up with Minah._ **

****

**_To: Sugafree_ **

**_Why?_ **

****

**_To: ChimChim_ **

**_I realized it's the person_ **

**_that makes the kiss epic, Minah is_ **

**_not that person._ **

****

**_To: Sugafree_ **

**_Is it wrong that I am happy_ **

**_about this?_ **

****

**_To: ChimChim_ **

**_Why?_ **

****

**_To: Sugafree_ **

**_Dunno really,_ **

**_just didn't think Minah was the one._ **

**_Plus I already gave you the world's most epic kiss_ **

****

**_To: ChimChim_ **

**_You can just keep telling yourself that_ **

**_lol._ **

****

**_To: Sugafree_ **

**_I will only because it's true_ **

****

**_To: ChimChim_ **

**_The kiss wasn't epic,_ **

**_it wasn't even real._ **

**_B_ **

**_U_ **

**_T_ **

**_you are the most EPIC person I know._ **

****

**_To: Sugafree_ **

**_Awwwwwww_ **

**_I think you're pretty epic too._ **

**_Nite Yoongi-ah_ **

****

**_To: ChimChim_ **

**_Nite Jimin-ah_ **

 

Yoongi falls asleep with a smile on his face as his brain drifts back to Mr. Wang's class kindergarten class. He remembers pouty red lips as the fall on his. And yeah maybe Jimin was right.

He's already had his epic kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I did get a request (okay several) to write all the options from the poll, so I am thinking that's what I may do. But in the mean time here is the final convo, with a teenage Yoonmin.  
> As always let me know what you think  
> Happy Reading  
> Lulu ♥♥♥
> 
> (my stories are posted on AFF first, there was a poll with several story options - this note was originally on my AFF)


	14. Three Times Namjoon Cried

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Yoongi's high school graduation, Namjoon reminisces about other moments in life that had caused tears.

Namjoon is not the emotional type. The man is known for his calm exterior. He is also known for his ability to thrive under pressure. So the fact that he is sitting at his son's graduation sobbing like a baby has the man feeling disconcerted and a little embarrassed.

As he watched his child adorned with all the bells and whistles of an honor student cross the stage, the pride the man feels cannot be contained. As Yoongi with his diploma in hand shakes hands with the school faculty, a smile plays across Namjoon's face as he recalls the other moments in his life that have brought tears to his eyes.

 

_"Oh my god! Namjoon. Namjoon wake up!"_

_Yoongi's yelling startles the blonde from his slumber._

_"What? What's happening, are you okay? " Namjoon exclaims not quite awake._

_"It's time, I think it's time," Yoongi says through bated breath._

_"What!" Namjoon jumps out of the bed nearly tripping over his shoes. "Damn it," the man says in frustration._

_Despite the pregnancy contractions, Yoongi can't help the giggle that escapes, at Namjoon's near toppling to the ground._

_"Seriously, a baby is about to pop out of you and you can still laugh at me for almost tripping," Namjoon tries to sound serious._

_"What can I say I retain my awesome sense of humor in all circumstances," Yoongi says with a wink._

_Namjoon throws on a sweatshirt and grabs the keys to the car. Everything else had been packed in the car a few weeks back in anticipation of this moment, thanks to Namjoon's tendency to plan ahead._

_He grabs the pregnant man by the hand and lead his out the room._

_"You ready?"_

_Yoongi looks up smiles, tips up on his toes and plants a kiss on his husband's cheek._

_"I'm_ sooo _ready. Let's go meet our baby." The shorter man says squeezing Namjoon’s hand._

_At the hospital, Namjoon is beside himself with worry. He has called both his and Yoongi’s parents, and he sits nervously waiting for news from the doctor._

_"Namjoon," the man has never been so happy to hear his mom's voice._

_"_ Omma _," Namjoon all but throws himself into the woman's arms._

_He can feel his mom smiling against his neck, "Worried, huh?"_

_He nods into her shoulder. "You don't have worry honey; male pregnancy is no longer the medical mystery it once was. Yoongi-ah is in excellent hands." His mom says as she rubs circles into his back. He sinks into the touch sighing contentedly._

_"I hope I am as good a parent as you are_ omma _."_

_"You will be. I have faith that Yoongi and you are going to be incredible parents. I am so proud of you both."_

_"Thanks,_ omma _."_

_"Kim Namjoon-sshi," the nurse calls into the crowded waiting room._

_"_ T-that’s _me," Namjoon replies._

_The nurse gives him a brilliant smile, and Namjoon can't help smiling in return because he knows everything is okay._

_"I have to say Namjoon-sshi you and Yoongi-sshi, may have birthed the most adorable baby I have ever laid my eyes on. Congratulations."_

_Namjoon thinks his face is about to break, his smile has grown so big._

_"Ready to meet your son?"_

_Namjoon's eyes widen; it hits him._

_I'm a dad!_

_He stares at the nurse._

_"You ready?" She asks again._

_All Namjoon can do nod he has no words._

_He looks back at his and Yoongi’s parents, Yoongi's dad gives him a thumbs up as he turns to follow the nurse._

_As he walks through the double doors and past the nursery the sounds of babies crying and electronic machines beeping, has him swallowing hard as it begins to dawn on him that life is about to change. His heart rate quickens when the nurse tells that they are almost to Yoongi's room._

_He walks into Yoongi's room to find the man sleeping soundly, and Namjoon can't help but smile. A soft cooing next to Yoongi's bed grabs his attention. The nurse wasn't lying in a bassinet swaddled in blankets was the most adorable baby Namjoon has ever seen. The child had pale white skin like Yoongi's, he even had the man's sleepy eyes. But the look in those eyes was all Namjoon the child was alert following the blonde man's every move as though committing them to memory for later use._

_Namjoon bends over and picks up the tiny human. The child sighs contentedly in his arms and Namjoon nestles him closer._

_"He knows his_ appa _; that's for sure." The nurse laughs when the child falls asleep within moments of being in Namjoon's arms, "He trusts you enough to fall asleep."_

_Namjoon never wants to lose that trust, as he places a kiss on the child's forehead. He is surprised to see a tear drop on the tiny cheek; he is even more surprised when he realizes the tears are his. He can't help it. He is amazed that he and Yoongi had created something so beautiful, so perfect._

As he glances over at Jin, he smiles as he remembers the final time he cried. It was the day he put the ring on the man's finger. The day they said, "Till death do us part." The day their family found it's final third (well technically now four, but that's another story for another day). Namjoon does not have time to reminisce about his last cry because a very excited Yoongi is barrelling towards him with Jimin in tow, with the biggest most satisfied grin on his face.

"We did it appa; we graduated!"

"Yes Yoongi, you did."

And Namjoon quietly thinks of how proud another person with the same name would have been at this moment and the tears from before start flowing once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So before you ask, yes there will be a wedding story. And yes there will be a Jin gets pregnant story. Okay now that that is out of the way. I hope you enjoy the chapter. As always let me know what you think
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> Lulu


	15. Three Pinches and Three Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three times that Namjoon and Yoongi's actions make Jin pinch himself in disbelief.  
> This chapter is a gift for @BTSpoof
> 
> Thanks for the great suggestion!
> 
> ****WARNING: Slight sexting, and a rather suggestive emoticon****  
> (it's not my fault Namjoon has a dirty mind)

Jin is very aware of the fact that if there were ever to be a girl in this relationship, it would be him. He knows he is more maternal than Namjoon, and he is okay with that. He is more emotional too, and right now he finds himself sitting in the bathtub with tears in his eyes as he goes over what just happened. It's been one year and three months since he Namjoon had become something more than friends, and it has been six months and three days since he had moved in.

But it was only three minutes ago that the most adorable redhead in the world changed his world forever.

The day had started out like any other. Jin woke up extra early to see Namjoon off to work. Then goes to the kitchen to make breakfast and lunch for Yoongi. He lets the younger sleep in a bit more.

The child is clingy in the morning and Jin while a multitasker finds it hard to get things done with a clingy five-year-old hanging from his neck. Plus, with the work out of the way he gets to enjoy clingy Yoongi time.

His phone vibrates on the counter, and he can't help the smile.

It's his new favorite tradition morning texting with Namjoon.

 

**From: Sexy Blonde**

**Morning. ✿♥‿♥✿**

 

**To: Sexy Blonde**

**Morning (‘∀’●)♡**

**did you sleep well?**

 

**From: Sexy Blonde**

**I wouldn't call what we did**

**last night sleeping.**

**But we did do it well.**

 

Jin is blushing so hard he is happy for the fact that he is all alone in the kitchen. Flashes of a wet tongue licking various places on his body, and very curious hands pulling and tugging in all the right places, and yes Namjoon is right. They did do it very well last night.

 

**To: Sexy Blonde**

**(¬_¬”)-cԅ(‾⌣‾ԅ)**

**Yes, I remember.**

**Seriously how is it you have the power**

**to make me blush via text?**

 

**From: Sexy Blonde**

**It's a gift.** kkk

**Hey is Yoongi awake?**

 

**To: Sexy Blonde**

**Not yet he has another half an hour**

**before I attempt project "waking the beast".**

**From: Sexy Blonde**

**Good luck.**

**Give him a kiss for me**

**To: Sexy Blonde**

**I will. Have a great day!**

**d=(´▽｀)=b**

 

**From: Sexy Blonde**

**Thanks, you too.**

**Oh, and Jin?**

 

**To: Sexy Blonde**

**Mmmm?**

 

**From: Sexy Blonde**

**plan on not sleeping tonight either**

**I want to try that thing with your tongue again.**

**F**k that was hot.**

**Just thinking about it makes me**

**want** **to...**

 

 

**To: Sexy Blonde**

**NAMJOON!**

**From: Sexy Blonde**

**Kkkk...**

**Sorry hyung couldn't help it.**

**To: Sexy Blonde**

**I am going to go wake up Yoongi**

**and try to make my thoughts pure again**

**Looking forward to tonight.**

**Love you.**

**From: Sexy Blonde**

**I love you too, so much.**

 

When the texting turned sexting ends, Jin runs to the bathroom to throw cold water on his face. Jin has to pinch himself to bring his brain back to life, Namjoon knows how to work him up.

Once he has calmed his raging hormones, Jin makes his way to Yoongi's room.

He loves walking into the little boy's room when the tiny child is still asleep. It always feels warm and homey to Jin. He listens to Yoongi's shallow breathing and smiles.

Yoongi doesn't feel like his boyfriend's son. Every time he wakes the little boy for school, the time they spend snuggled together as he tries the coax the youngster awake, in those moments the little boy feels like their child.

He leans over and wipes Yoongi's sweat drenched bangs from his forehead.

"Yoongi-ah," his voice is soft and lulling.

The child groans and snuggles deeper into the blankets.

Jin smiles. The child loves to sleep.

"Yoongi-ah, it's time to wake up sweetheart," Jin is rubbing the child's stomach.

"Don't want to," Yoongi's sleep soaked voice answers back.

Jin sits on the side of the bed pulling the boy up into his arms. A tiny head drops on his shoulder, and a small hand begins playing with the sleeve of his t-shirt.

The child stays like that slowly rising from slumber. Playing with Jin's clothing, snuggling closer as the man rubs circles into his back. The process is slow, but Jin loves it. It takes about twenty minutes for the tiny redhead to be fully awake.

As they sit at the table, Yoongi eating breakfast and Jin drinking coffee listening to the little boy's plan for his school day. Again Jin pinches himself because he can't imagine life being this perfect except in dreams.

"... then we're gonna to color, and Mr. Wang said that the bestest table gets a prize. Jimin and I are the bestest table, I think. Did you know that Jimin can do a somersault all the way over without hurting himself?"

Jin smiles Yoongi is still talking about his day (he hasn't stopped), when they are in the bathroom brushing his teeth.

"I don't like writing Korean, but Hosoek said he'd help me extra long today, cause I share my special lunch with him." The boy yaps on in between brushing.

"Special lunch?" Jin stares at him curiously.

Yoongi leans over the sink gargles and spits out the mouthwash.

"Yes, special," he says matter-of-fact, "Anything you make for lunch is special appa."

With that Yoongi hops off the stool and scampers to his room informing Jin, he is going to get dressed.

The man is dumbfounded.

_Yoongi just called me Appa._

The first tear came without warning, and right now his heart feels like it is going to burst. He needs to sit down. While the toilet bowl may have been the most logical choice for sitting, Jin finds himself in the bathtub not sure how he ended up there.

He thinks about texting Namjoon but decides against it, he wants to keep this moment to himself for a little while.

He gets out of the bathtub and for the second time that morning the pouty lip man finds himself splashing cold water on his face. He looks in the mirror and even to him the smile that looks back at him is radiant.

"Appa," a little voice calls

Jin's smile grows.

"Appa," the voice is more urgent and Jin snaps back to his senses.

"Coming," he answers back.

And for the third time that day Jin pinches himself.

He is no longer 삼촌 (uncle); now he is 아빠 (daddy).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I told you guys how much I enjoy writing this story? Cause I do.  
> As always let me know what you think.  
> Happy reading  
> Lulu


	16. Three Questions (And What's a Date?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi wants to invite Jimin over for a playdate. Jin asks some very important questions.

"Appa," Yoongi is sitting on Jin's lap as the man reads him a bedtime story.

"Mmmm," Jin answers mindlessly playing with child's hair as the little boy fights sleep.

"Can Jimin come over for dinner? Taehyung got to invite his seat person for dinner at his house, and his omma made spsghetti," the child's brows crinkle. "What's spsghetti?"

Jin smiles, "You mean Spaghetti?"

"Uh-huh," the child nods.

"It's a meal made with noodles, and the noodles are called Spaghetti. It's really delicious."

"Oh, can we invite Jimin over and make spsghetti?" The child asks as he curls deeper into the man's arms.

"Of course we can," Jin's not sure if the child heard the answer because Yoongi's even shallow breathing tells the man he has finally fallen asleep.

Jin places the tiny redhead in bed, tucks him in and walks to the living room.

He drops on the couch next to Namjoon.

"He finally asleep?" The blonde asks, looking up from the work papers he had brought home.

"Mmm, he asks if he can invite Jimin for dinner and if I can make Spaghetti."

"That's an odd request does he even know what Spaghetti is?" Namjoon asks.

"Nope, but it seems Taehyung invited his seat partner, sorry person," Jin can't help but smile, "Over for dinner and Mrs. Kim made Spaghetti."

"Oh, so I guess we will be having spaghetti for dinner," Namjoon muses.

"I am going to have to ask Mrs. Kim for her receipt," Jin laughs.

"Just makes sure she doesn't spend her time touching you, I swear she's more grabby than Taehyung when it comes to you." Namjoon rolls his eyes.

Jin laughs he loves jealous Namjoon.

 

The next morning Jin informs a very excited Yoongi that he can invite Jimin over for a playdate on the weekend.

"Are we gonna have spsghetti?" The little boy asks, "Taehyung says it yummy and that Hoseok had three bowls, do you think Jimin can eat three bowls, he's awfully short." Yoongi ponders for a bit.

Jin can't help the laugh.

As the child continue to chatter away, it dawned on the man how much family life must mean to the youngster even if it is unconscious. The way the child always tries to adapt their family to Taehyung's. He hadn't realized how difficult it must have been for Yoongi to only have one parent, and now that he has two it feels like the child is making up for lost time.

Jin wants to know what the little boy is feeling but wonders if he is too young to realize his actions.

"Jimin can eat as much or as little as he wants," Jin looks at the little boy unsure how to broach the first question, "Yoongi-ah can appa ask you a question?"

"Nae, appa," the little boy looks up with curious eyes.

"Why do you always ask to do things the way that Taehyung's family does it?"

The little boy tilts his head to the right a bit as though giving the query great thought.

"Taehyung is really smart, even if he likes to eat glue. He says that a family has two parents and that now that I have you I have a family. So, I need to do family things," the child's answer is innocent, "Did I do something wrong?" Yoongi's sleepy eyes show fear and worry.

Jin quickly calms the child's fear.

"Honey no, appa was just curious is all." The youngster nods and contains eating his cereal. Jin asks his second question, "Yoongi-ah, do you like having more than one parent?"

Jin holds his breath waiting for the answer.

Yoongi's eyes light up brighter than Jin has ever seen them before.

"Yes, so much. Appa Jin plays with me and tucks me in and makes me special lunches. And daddy takes us to the park to play ball, and he is less strict about vegetables, and he is happy when appa Jin is here. Also, I don't have to spend all day in aftercare cause appa Jin picks me up, and we go to the grossorry store," Jin giggles at the boy's pronunciation. "I like having two appas; it's better than having just one." The little boy says with finality.

Jin holds back the tears that are welling Yoongi is tied to his heartstring in a way that the man will never fully understand. He is not sure how the child had managed it. But Jin knows that even if he and Namjoon didn't work out (which is never going to happen if Jin can help it) he'd never be able to let go of Yoongi. He kisses the child on top of his head and is rewarded with little arms around his neck and a tiny head snuggled into his chest.

"Appa, will I like spsghetti?"

Jin's laughter is contagious as the youngster starts laughing too, although he is not sure what's so funny.

 

The final question comes while Yoongi is at school. The little boy is not normally nervous, but he has also never had a playdate before and is not even sure Jimin wants to eat spsghetti. He waits till recess trying to figure out how to ask the boy the question. He wishes he had asked his dad how to invite someone over. Jimin is bouncy and clingy, he still follows Yoongi everywhere and still touches the boy more than Taehyung. Only now the little redhead doesn't get upset or irritated, in fact, he thinks that it is awesome that Jimin loves him the best, better than all their other friends. Yoongi likes being special.

"Jiminnie," the little boy turns to his friend. "My appa is making spsghetti this weekend, and I have a new game. Do you want to come over and play with me on a date?" Yoongi is pretty certain he said that last part wrong, but he shrugs it off.

It doesn't matter if he said it right or not because the smile Jimin gives him has him smiling back.

"I love spsghetti! And my omma bought me a new game too, can I bring it?" The child asks.

"Really, is spsghetti good? You can bring your game, we can play both of them." Yoongi is so excited he can barely keep still.

"Oh, spsghetti is so good it has red sauce, and you twirl it to eat it, and..." Jimin yaps on about spaghetti so much that Yoongi may be more excited about the meal than the games.

As they walk back to the classroom from the playground, Jimin turns to Yoongi with confusion in his eyes.

"Yoongi-ah?"

"Mmm," the redhead replies.

'What's a date?"

The little boy shrugs "I'm not sure either," he answers his friend but makes a mental note to ask his dad on the way home from school.

They walk to the classroom happily each excited about their weekend plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is based on a question my little cousin asked her mom one day after one of her friends asked her on a playdate.  
> Hope you like the story, felt like we needed to cover some important topics like family from a child's point of view. Also, poor Jin on the ride home... lol.  
> As always let me know what you think.  
> Happy Reading  
> Lulu


	17. Three Interruptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING NC-17 (SMUT) and NAUGHTY SEXTING AHEAD!!!  
> Part one of two about the three times Namjoon and Jin are interrupted as they try to enjoy some alone time.  
> This storyline was a suggestion from, AFF reader therealkerpelli.  
> Also, not fully edited (felt bad for not updating -- will edit later)
> 
> The warning is here because the majority of the story is fluff and cute, so I don't want to tag the entire story as mature.

Jin is sitting in the kitchen when it hits him. He is giddy with excitement when he pulls out his phone to send his love a text.

 

_To: Sexyblonde_

_I just realized something_

_We are children free for the next three day_

_From: Sexyblonde_

_Holy sh*t you’re right!_

_Wait, I thought we were dropping_

_Kookie off tomorrow?_

_To: Sexyblonde_

_No, Ms. Kim is picking him up from school today_

_She says Jongin has been lonely since Taehyung left for_

_college._

_From: Sexyblonde_

_I still can’t believe Yoongi, and his friends_

_are college, students. I feel old._

_To: Sexyblonde_

_Well, I think I know how_

_to make you feel young again._

_From: Sexyblonde_

_You do huh?_

_What do you have in mind?_

_To: Sexyblonde_

_Well I was thinking maybe_

_A little bit of this_

_Then possibly…_

_From: Sexyblonde_

_Have I told you,_

_you’re my favorite?_

__

_To: Sexyblonde_

_Tonight you can show me_

_ _

_From: Sexyblonde_

_Can’t wait. Be prepared I_

_have a lot to show you tonight._

_ _

Jin may have started this conversation, but Namjoon always knows how to end it with the man blushing.

 

_To: Sexyblonde_

_I can’t wait_

_See you later_

_Love you._

_From: Sexyblonde_

_Love you too._

Jin looks up from his phone to see little Jungkook staring at him.

“Ready for school pumpkin?” Jin asks the little boy.

“Appa, why is your face so red? And why does school start so early?” The youngster asks with a frown.

“Honey appa used to ask that question all the time when he was a little boy too.” He ruffles the child’s hair, happily ignoring the first question. “But I have good news, today Ms. Kim is going to pick you up from school, so you get to spend one extra day with Jongin.”

“Chincha?!” The little boy’s face breaks into Jin’s favorite bunny smile.

“Yes, really. Now doesn’t that make getting up this early a little better?”

“Nae!” The youngster laughs and jumps around the kitchen.

For a moment, Jin’s mind flashes back to Yoongi at this age. Jungkook was like his brother in so many ways, but he has his own personality as well. He didn’t have Yoongi’s perpetually sleepy eyes, but he most certainly had his brother’s endless energy.

Unlike Yoongi’s red, Jungkook had deep black hair that in some lights looked almost blue. The child had bright, alert eyes that seemed to take in everything around him, and at times carried a blank expression that suggested he didn't see anything at all.

Jin smiled still not believing that he was blessed to find the love of his life and have the world’s two most awesome children all in the same lifetime.

“Let’s go, little man,” Jin hands the child his backpack while grabbing the overnight bag.

“Yeah, sleepover! Can I have sweets tonight Appa? Jongin’s omma makes delicious sweet things. Can I stay up as late as I want? Can I play all night?” The child rattles questions at the speed of light much like his brother did at this age.

Jin can’t help the smile. He had worried that the house would feel empty when Yoongi left for school, and in some ways it does. But Jungkook was a fireball of energy and Jin is happy that the child makes Yoongi’s absence more bearable.

Once at school Jin kisses Jungkook and tells him to be a good boy for Mrs. Kim after telling him, he can't stay up all night and that weekend bedtime hours still apply. However, the man extends the child’s bedtime by an hour after succumbing to an adorable pout, (the child’s aegyo is too powerful). But he knows neither Jungkook or Jongin will be able to stay up that late.

The work day goes by relatively quickly, and Jin get’s home early. He cleans up and decides to prepare a special meal in honor of his and Namjoon’s first night without kids, in what feels like forever.

With dinner made, Jin scurries off to the bathroom to shower. He is giddy with excitement, he can’t want to have Namjoon’s lips on his own, and Namjoon’s hand on his body.

As he walks out of the bathroom into the bedroom with only a towel around his waist, he almost screams when strong hands grab him from behind, pinning him to the wall.

“You smell nice,” a familiar voice says and Jin shivers.

“You’re home early I wasn’t expecting you for another hour.” Jin’s voice shakes as he speaks because Namjoon’s hand is snaking its way around his waist and is dangerously close to the place that Jin wants to be touched the most. When the towel falls to the floor, the blonde behind him groans.

“F**k, why have we never thought of getting rid of the kids before?” Namjoon’s voice is half joke half lust.

Jin can’t help the laugh.

“Because we like them,” the man replies with a giggle.

Namjoon’s hand dips further south, and Jin’s head hits the wall.

“I-I made din--, oh gawd, Nam…” Jin’s words die on his lips as Namjoon’s wraps longer fingers around his member.

“I thought about you all day. I swear I didn’t get one thing done at work today. I’d try to concentrate, but all I could think about was you naked, you moaning, and you coming apart under me. You’re so gorgeous,” Namjoon whispers into the crook of Jin’s neck and the older man shudders again.

Jin wants to respond it was the same for him, that he too had spent all day thinking about the blonde. That he was excited to have this time alone with the blonde, but he can’t because the only word coming to mind is Namjoon’s name.

Jin's body jerks when the first stroke happens, Namjoon slowly and methodically starts to pump Jin’s cock. He loves the tiny whimpers and low moans that Jin emits. He loves playing with the man working him up till he is begging to be taken. He loves the feel of Jin’s skin and the way the man comes apart under him. He contemplates whether to take the man against the wall or try to make it to the bed.

He decides on the bed he wants to see Jin’s lovely face as he pounds into him, he wants to watch the man’s reaction as he ravishes him.

Namjoon’s hand falls from Jin’s member as he turns the man around. He leans in kissing Jin slowly. They don’t have to rush, don’t have to worry about being interrupted. He can take his time and explore. Jin’s bottom lip tremor slightly as Namjoon sucks on it.

The older man’s hand lights it way up Namjoon’s back to his neck pushing the younger man further into the kiss. When Namjoon nips his lip, Jin opens his mouth granting the man access. He loves the way Namjoon kisses, toggling between rough and gentle, as he lets his tongue lazily roam around Jin’s caverns.

Jin’s hand is tugging at Namjoon’s work shirt, he wants the man as naked as he is. He works the buttons till the shirt is easily pushed off.

“F**k, why do you have on another shirt under this?” Jin asks frustratedly.

Namjoon laughs as Jin roughly pulls off the undershirt. The man then works to rid Namjoon of his pants, underwear, and socks. When the blonde is just as bare as he is, Jin takes a moment to admire his handy work. Namjoon is just as beautiful now as he was the first day he laid eyes on the man.

He starts at Namjoon’s neck peppering kisses down the man’s torso till he is on his knees before the blonde. Jin’s eyes are currently feasting on Namjoon’s half hard penis throbbing and dripping with precum. He moans almost unconsciously at just the thought of the man being inside him.

He licks the tip gently and smirks when Namjoon shudders and bucks forward.

“F**kk,” the blonde whines.

Jin places his hands on either side of the blonde, it’s been a while since he has gifted Namjoon with this kind of treatment. He decides to hold the blonde in place lest he chokes on Namjoon’s very large package.

He sucks down slowly trying to fit as much of the man in his mouth as he can, he repeats the slow action several times, because he loves hearing Namjoon groan. He begins to bob up and down in earnest creating a rhythm that has Namjoon’s hand gripping Jin’s hair tightly trying to guide the man.

“Jin, Jin, f**-- oh. Yes, oh,” Namjoon’s plan was to undo Jin, but the older man has turned the tables and the blonde did not mind one bit. They have all night and then two days for him to put his plan into action.

Namjoon is close, but he is not ready for that. He pushes Jin off his cock almost roughly, but almost attaches himself once again when he sees the man’s swollen red lips slick with precum. Jin’s eyes are closed as though still in the throes of rapture and Namjoon contemplates letting the man finish what he started.

He reminds himself they have time to enjoy that later. Right now, he just wants to bury himself deep inside Jin and feel the man shudder and squirm against him as he comes.

Namjoon puts his hand under Jin’s chin guiding the man to a standing position. Once standing he licks the slick from Jin’s lips before pushing his tongue into the man’s enlarged mouth. The kiss is amazing, and Jin sinks into it letting Namjoon tongue win the battle.

The blonde pushes the older man onto the bed. Jin lands on his back with a thud, and hurriedly scoots back to make room for the blonde. He watches with a satisfied grin as Namjoon crawls towards him. The blonde is directly above Jin, and their members are touching, and Jin wants to more friction. The older man grabs his lover’s ass digging his fingers into the soft flesh pulling Namjoon down hard so that their groins collide with an earth shattering crash.

Namjoon loves the feeling of their most needy parts finding each other, but when Jin bucks forward and begs with bated breath for Namjoon to, “just f**k” him already. The man’s self control breaks. He reaches under the pillow and pulls out the small tube. Jin’s eyebrows arch noticing the action, and Namjoon grins sheepisly, because yeah he was hoping for this.

“Namjoon it’s been months. Please just stretch me with you dick. I just need you inside me now, please,” the want in Jin’s voice sends shivers down Namjoon’s spine.

He knows he should stretch the man properly, knows it will probably hurt. Knows that once in, he probably won’t have the self-control necessary to wait for Jin to adjust. But the man beneath was begging and thrusting into his heat, and Namjoon’s cock was hard and aching and he needs to release. He lifts Jin’s leg above his shoulder and licks the man’s inner thigh,

“Namjoon,” Jin whines his name.

“I am going to take really good care of you, okay hyung,” Namjoon says. And Jin bucks forward he loves Namjoon’s voice especially like this low, lusty, and needy.

Jin’s body is burning and he is happy he remembered to turn off the stove before showering because the food would have surely been burnt to a crisp otherwise.

“Namjoon please,” he whimpers softly as he watches Namjoon lathering his cock with lube.

“I know baby hold on. I need it too, so bad Jin.” Namjoon says as he leans over the red-hair man kissing softly along Jin’s neck to his calvical. He pulls the man forward a bit more pushing Jin’s leg further on his shoulder. He lines his tip up to the man’s hole.

Namjoon is about to push into Jin warmth, when—

“Appa! I’m home!” Yoongi’s excited voice filters into the bedroom.

“F**k!” Namjoon says cock throbbing and body aching.

Jin has never been so unhappy to hear his son’s voice as he is right now, because--

Seriously?!

The two men quickly jump apart. Both hard, both needing release as they hurriedly get dress. They each take a deep breath trying to calm their angry hormones. They are about to make their way out of the bedroom when Namjoon pulls the older redhead into his arms kissing him lightly on the neck.

“I love our eldest child, but our goal is to get rid of him quickly and resume where we left off, got it?” Namjoon’s voice is serious and Jin laughs because he knows the moment Namjoon sees Yoongi, the interruption although unwelcomed will be forgotten.

They walk out to greet their child and his three best friends, and just like Jin had predicted Namjoon forgot the objective.

As Jin is cleaning up after the meal Namjoon, Taehyung, and Hoseok are talking about school and the drive here. Because “Yoongi was homesick”, and Taehyung wanted to see his little brother. Jin hears Jimin and Yoongi talking in the corner by the fridge.

“I swear I think we interuppted your dads have some, “grown-up” time.” Jimin says to Yoongi, “I told you we should have called first.”

“Ewww, please don’t say that ever again. I don’t want that mental picture. Plus even if that’s true, my dads would never consider me an interruption.” Yoongi says matter-a-fact and walks away.

"Whatever," Jimin says, then adds, "I wished we had caught them cause your dads are seriously hot."

Jin chuckles to himself assuming that Jimin's cry of pain is from Yoongi punching him.

Yoongi is right, he’d never be an interruption.

At least not this time...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww, Poor Namjin...  
> AND JIMIN! Seriously kid your friend's dads! Have you no shame?!  
> There is a reason Namjoon and Jin name their youngest after Jin's boss/brother (but that's another story).


	18. Three Interruptions Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD!!!!!!!  
> NC-17  
> (The warning is here because the majority of the story is fluff and cute, so I don't want to tag the entire story as mature.)
> 
> Hahaha... all I can say is poor Namjoon. And yes, Yoongi has impeccable timing.

******WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD******

 

The boys spend the night, and Namjoon is like a kid again. Yes, he was upset that his time with Jin had been interrupted. But he missed Yoongi, the day they dropped the boy at school Namjoon felt like a part of his heart had been ripped from his body.

It had been the two of them for so long, then came Jin and now Kookie. But Yoongi was his first born, the one he was most attached to. So, the fact that at the age of eigthteen Yoongi needed to come home because he missed his family has the shit eating grin on Namjoon’s face growing bigger.

That doesn’t mean that the blonde is giving up on the idea of some “active” time with Jin. It took a good half-an-hour for Namjoon to calm down from his earlier high. He smiles, Jin really knows how to work him up.

He laughs out loud because thinking back he realizes Yoongi has always had excellent timing.

“What are you laughing at by yourself?” Jin sits in a chair at the dining table and hands Namjoon a cup of tea. “You’re too young to have gone senile,” the man’s thick lips form a playful smile.

Namjoon wants to lick and kiss Jin’s lips till the smile turns into a moan of pleasure. But he will get to that soon enough.

“I was just thinking about how Yoongi’s timing is still as impeccable as ever. It’s like he has an internal clock that tells him right when I am going to push in, and just like magic he appears.” Namjoon is laughing because while it’s a little sad that he and Jin didn’t get to finish, the situation is hilarious as hell.

“God, there were so many times I needed to have a cold shower because of that kid. He does have a six sense when it comes to you and me having sex. Omo, do you remember sleep away camp?”

“How could I forget, I drove for three hours in the middle of the night with a hard-on that wouldn’t go away,” Namjoon muses.

“Why on earth did you take stimulants again?” Jin is outright laughing at the man.

“Because I planned on riding you for the entire night, or at least till you begged me to stop.” Namjoon winked, and Jin’s laughter turns to a blush.

Namjoon leans over and kisses the man on the cheek.

“Hey Yoongi, your parents are kissing in the kitchen,” Taehyung yells out as he walks in on the two men.

And Jin blushes more and Namjoon laughs.

“That’s nothing new they are always kissing,” Yoongi answers back, and Jin swears he hears a bit of pride in the boy’s voice.

“Taehyung-ah do you need something?”

“No, uncle Jin, just came for a glass of water.” The boy replies as he walks to the sink.

As Taehyung walks out of the kitchen after getting his drink. The entire memory of Yoongi’s first sleep away camp hits Jin and as the man gets dragged down memory lane he can’t stop laughing

 

_“Namjoon, oh god!” Jin is begging the man to stop playing. His body is throbbing and the man’s hand palming him is driving him insane._

_Why are we still dressed?_

_He wants to scream the question, but he is too caught up in the sensation of Namjoon’s hand on his cock even with pants and underwear on the sensation is incredible._

_“F**k Jin you're so hot like this, moan louder for me baby,” Namjoon’s voice is deep as he kneads into Jin’s sensitive area a little harder._

_Jin’s breath hitches and his body jerks._

_“F**k, touch me for real, Namjoon please.” The man is begging._

_Jin wants to maneuver his body so that he can gain some control, but that is impossible in the front seat of a car when Namjoon has taken up almost every free inch. A large hand makes its way past the waist of his pants, and he jerks forward in anticipation of being touched._

_They should be doing this at home, but Namjoon had the bright idea of taking a sexual stimulant two hours ago. The doctor had told him it would take about four hours for it to take effect. But Jin suspects Jongin lied just to mess with the blonde._

_His reasoning, “It’s a three-hour drive home, by the time we get there I’d be ready to do naughty things for a long, long time.” Namjoon said as simultaneously Jin rolled his eyes and blushes. He had told the man it was a bad idea. But Namjoon had insisted._

_It’s one of the few times they are without Yoongi, and he wanted to make the most of every second the man had whined. And Jin can’t argue with that logic, so he gives in. Two hours into the drive back home, a hand lands on Jin’s knee and when he looks in Namjoon’s eyes, he knows for sure Jongin lied._

_That is why they are currently pulled over on the side of the road car parked among the trees with Namjoon’s hand down his pants as he begs the man to pump him faster._

_“Back seat now!” Jin orders he has had enough of the playing._

_Namjoon is quick to obey he is so hard it hurts. The doctor had told him that once the pills take effect the arousal would be immediate, and clearly he was right about that part. Because currently the man felt like a heated up porn star, he needed sex now._

_He attacks the Jin the moment the man_ scoots _out of his pants and underwear. Namjoon unbuttons the front of his pants trying to be gentle, he is so sensitive he wants to cry, and he is never taking stimulants again. The doctor had warned him that since he didn’t need them he could experience pain, and an erection that lasted beyond the “normal” limits. But he had promised it wouldn’t be an everyday thing, he just wanted to “keep it up” for as longs as possible since they would be kid-free for two days._

_Jongin just rolled his eyes, “Namjoon as your friend I’ll prescribe this, but as your doctor I am telling you that I think this is going to end badly.”_

_“You say that about all my plans.”_

_“And I am usually proven right,” Jongin_ retorts _as he hands him the prescription._

_The fact that Jongin was once again right is a little deflating, but the fact that he gets to have sex with Jin in the back of their car like horny teenagers makes up for it._

_The older man is on his stomach, butt in the air and Namjoon licks his lips, Jin is delicious looking. He bends over and slides three fingers in the redhead's mouth. As Jin slabs his digits with saliva, Namjoon sucks at the base of Jin’s neck causing the man to groan around his fingers and buck his ass into Namjoon’s very sensitive cock._

_“F**k hyung are you trying to kill me?” Namjoon hisses at the contact._

_He pulls his fingers out the man’s mouth and kisses a trail down Jin’s back down to his butt. Jin nearly screamed when Namjoon pushed the finger in. Tears gather in the older man’s eyes, the stretch feels like he is being torn apart._

_“Joonie, wait, please hold on,” his breath catches over the words the pain is too intense._

_It’s been a while since they’ve had sex; an active seven-year-old had seen to that. Plus getting worked open in the back of a car by a man who is pumped full of sexual stimulants is probably not helping the situation._

_“Sorry,” Namjoon says as he stills his finger allowing the man to get used to the intrusion. He continue placing light kisses on Jin’s back and is rewarded with a sigh. He can feel the tension leave, as the ring of muscles surrounding his finger begin to loosen. When Jin’s breathing calmed, and the whimpers turned to moans, Namjoon deems it safe to add a second digit._

_“F**k Jin you’re so tight,” the blonde says as he adds a third finger and starts scissoring the man in earnest._

_Jin is a blubbering mess Namjoon’s fingers feel like heaven. When the man hits his prostrate with force and precision, Jin screams Namjoon's name, as though it is the only word he knows._

_Namjoon pumps his fingers in and out setting a pace that has Jin pushing back with force, and when man contracts and comes without being touched Namjoon loses his mind._

_He pulls his fingers out and slips his hand in between the seat and Jin, taking the man’s penis in his hand_ slicking _his fingers in the hot liquid. He rubs the cum on his penis, it’s the best he can do, he hadn’t planned on car sex._

_He lines himself up, tip right at the hole, he braces himself to push inside Jin’s welcoming walls. Just as Namjoon is about to sink in, like clockwork both their cell phones go off at the same time._

_He wants to ignore it, he really does, but he knows it Yoongi._

_It is always Yoongi._

_That is why he is driving back to Happy Day Camp, with a raging boner and it is also why Jin is laughing at him, like the evil jerk he is._

_Of course he can laugh he got to come, Namjoon grumbles in his head._

_The walk from the car to the camp is the most uncomfortable thing Namjoon has ever experienced. His penis keeps rubbing against the fabric of his pants, and Namjoon legit wants to cry._

_And he almost did cry when a very curious Taehyung with wide eyes yells out as he points._

_“Yoongi what’s wrong with the front of your dad’s pants?!”_

 

“Best interruption ever,” Jin is laughing so hard he has tears.

“God, how does he always manage to catch us in the act?” Namjoon asks with a grin.

“Who?” Yoongi asks as he walks into the kitchen.

Both men look at each other and burst into uncontrollable laughter.

“Oh, it’s no one honey,” Jin answers, “Your dad and I were just taking a stroll down memory lane.

“Oh, okay,” Yoongi drops in a chair next to the red-haired man and rest his head on Jin’s shoulder. “Thanks for always making home a place I can always return to.” The boy says as he closes his eyes.

And Namjoon’s grin gets wider.

Yes, the interruptions were unpleasant but the fact that Yoongi felt safe coming home, well then, then it was worth it.

Namjoon leans over Jin and ruffles their son’s hair.

“Home will always be here Yoongi, always,” Namjoon says and the boy nods and sinks closer to Jin and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmmm... seems like this will be a three-fer. I think Jungkook should be the final interruption, don't you?  
> Poor Namjoon. Lol  
> Anyway as always let me know what you think. Seriously I won't bite and I like feedback.  
> Happy Reading  
> Lulu


	19. Three Interruptions Part Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *****Warning Sexual Content Ahead******  
> NC-17  
> (The warning is here because the majority of the story is fluff and cute, so I don't want to tag the entire story as mature.)
> 
> Yup, you guessed it Namjoon and Jin are interrupted again. But how can you be mad at a tiny energetic Kookie, you can't.

*********WARNING SEXUAL CONTENT AHEAD*********

 

Jin is soft and pliable beneath him. The man’s soft moans and whines are driving Namjoon insane. They have been touching and playing for about an hour. Yoongi and his friends having left about three hours prior.

It started with a kiss placed strategically on Jin’s neck as he stood at the sink washing the dishes. Followed by a stray hand making its way under the man’s t-shirt tweaking the older man’s nipple.

“F**k, Namjoon,” Jin’s voice is laced with need.

Namjoon smiles he can feel the man’s weight wobble as he knees go weak. His back against Namjoon’s front and head rolled back on the blonde’s shoulder. The older man is whimpering as his breath grows uneven and thick.

Namjoon’s free hand slips into the man’s sweats and dips below the waistband of Jin’s boxers. Jin arches into the touch and places his hand on Namjoon’s pushing the man’s hand further down, silently begging to be touched.

When warm hands touch his member, a moan rips through Jin, that finds Namjoon growing hard in response.

“Hyung I want to f**k you so bad,” Namjoon’s voice is wet with lust.

“Then do it,” Jin answers equally as needy.

In the last two day, they had gotten so close, and each attempt had left them feeling more needy than the first. But they still have not found the release they both need because of all the interruptions.

They make it to the bedroom leaving a trail of clothes on the way to the bed. Namjoon throws the older man on the bed and continues his exploration of Jin’s flawless skin.

“God, you’re beautiful Jin,” Namjoon says as he bites down on the tender skin of Jin’s neck.

The older man stutters and bucks forward grinding his cock into Namjoon’s.

‘F**k stop playing, what if we get interrupted again? Just, ahhh--” Jin’s words come to an abrupt halt when Namjoon returns the favor by grinding back as he laps at the spot he bit.

Jin instinctively wraps his legs around Namjoon’s waist he’s done with the teasing, the man has been pushing him to the edge without ever giving him what he wants. He is not sure how he managed it, but he flips the man over so that now he is on top straddling Namjoon. Their cocks touching. Jin begins to gyrate slowly against Namjoon, and the friction is beautiful he wants the man inside him, now.

Jin leans forward and kisses Namjoon hard on the lips before lining his hole up to the man’s cock, he pushes down and bites back the tears that are burning the side of his eyes. The stretch hurts, but he's tired of waiting.

“F****k,” Namjoon breathes out.

Jin feels so perfect, warm and throbbing around him. They stay still allowing the older man to adjust to the fullness.

Jin loves when Namjoon fills him up, but he loves it more when the man is breaking him. Once the discomfort passes, Jin moves, he pulls himself up till Namjoon’s tip is at his entrance.

As he prepares himself to drop back down ---

“Appa I am home!” Jungkook’s little voice rings out in the hallway.

Namjoon groans because he is certain God hates him.

“Shit!” Jin whispers because why?

He rolls off of Namjoon pulling on sweats and a t-shirt as he barrels out the door before Jungkook tries to get in. No amount of therapy would heal the youngster if he accidentally stumbled on them like this.

“Hey sweetie,” he says as he pulls the boy into a hug.

“Appa,” Jungkook’s gives him a bunny smile as he throws his hand around Jin’s neck. He lifts the boy off the ground.

“Did you have fun?”

“Uh-huh, we played games and ate pizza, and we got to go to the amusement park and ride the coaster coaster.”

“You mean roller coaster,” Jin smiles.

“That’s what I said,” the little boy replies eyebrows burrowed in a frown.

Jin chuckles the child definitely has his brother’s stubborn streak.

“You did say that didn’t you? Are you hungry?”

“Nope,” little boy answers as he wiggles his way out of his dad’s hand upon seeing Namjoon walking out of the room.

“Appa!” The child yells excitedly.

“Kookie!” Namjoon smiles, “How’s my little bunny?”

The boy giggles as he jumps into the man’s arms, “I’m not a bunny appa, I am a boy.”

“Really are you sure? You have a bunny smile, and a cute bunny nose, are you sure you’re not a bunny?”

The boy laughs and drops his head on his dad’s shoulder.

“I’m happy to be home,” the child whispers in his dad’s ear his hand playing with the hair at the back of Namjoon’s head.

And Namjoon melts.

Yes, he should be mad by this third interruption, it feels like he can’t catch a break. But right now with his arms filled with a snuggly nine-year-old he can’t seem to be upset at what the boy’s presence had disrupted.

He looks up at Jin and see it in his eyes, the man feels the same way.

They smile at each other knowing that they’d rather have the interruption because one day soon, both boys will have their own lives and their own homes. So they’ll take all the interruptions and pray that the day they end is far away.

As Namjoon carries Jungkook to his room to drop off his stuff, the little boy looks up at Jin and asks a question that has the man blushing.

“Appa why are your clothes inside out?”

And this time it’s Namjoon’s turn to laugh.

 

 

Four hours later after Jungkook had fallen asleep, and Yoongi called to say he arrived safely at school.

Jin is once again breathing heavy and begging Namjoon.

But this time he’s not asking the blonde to hurry, this time he’s begging him to go faster, harder, deeper. When Namjoon obeys hitting his prostate at just the right angle, Jin comes hard as pleasure rocks him to the core when Namjoon follows not long after they lay wrapped up in each other riding out their high.

Once their breathing calms Namjoon asks, “So what did you tell Kookie about your clothes?” Namjoon’s can’t hide the mirth from his voice.

“I told him it felt more comfortable that way,” Jin can’t help the laugh. “I was so flustered it was all I could think to say.”

Namjoon kisses the man on the top of the head and pulls him tighter into his arms.

“I love you; you know that, right? Thank you for walking with me through all of life’s interruptions,” Namjoon whispers in Jin’s ear.

“Thank you for letting me,” Jin whispers back as he snuggles into Namjoon’s arms.

They fall asleep happy that this time they weren't interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Poor Namjoon. So the interruptions are over. I have a couple other story lines to finish up for this story. But I like your suggestions so if there is a three theme idea you'd like me to try, let me know in the comments.  
> As always let me know what you think.  
> Happy Reading  
> Lulu


	20. Three Times Jin Gets Sick (And The One Time He Goes To The Doctor)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin is not feeling well but refuses to go to the hospital.

The first time Jin felt sick, he woke up with a headache and back pain. He doesn’t normally get sick, and when he does it doesn’t last for long. The pouty-lipped man is not overly worried about his health. He is, however, nervous about giving whatever bug he is currently fighting to his eight-year-old son (about to turn nine), who has a basketball tournament this weekend. Yoongi is the team captain, and can’t afford to miss the game.

Jin forces himself out of bed; he needs to make breakfast and pack Yoongi’s lunch for school.

“You look horrible,” Namjoon says to the redhead slogs into the kitchen.

“I feel it too, which is weird,” Jin says with a wince when a streak of pain tears through his back.

“You need to go back to bed,” Namjoon says as he turns the man out of the kitchen ushering him in the direction of the bedroom.

“But, but, what about breakfast and Yoongi’s lunch?” Jin protest.

It’s his favorite part of the day having breakfast with his guys and making lunch with Yoongi. Jin loves that the boy, although very much the typical teenager still wants to spend time with him, and he hates missing time with his son.

“Yoongi and I can fend for ourselves for one day. Go to bed now, it’s an order.” Namjoon says as he places a kiss on Jin’s head. “I love you and need you to get better, so rest, okay?”

Jin smiles and nods.

The older man falls asleep the minute his head touches the pillow.

He wakes up some time later, to worried tones and hushed whispers.

Jin opens his eyes to Yoongi standing over him eyes filled with concern.

“Appa, are you hurt anywhere? Do you want to throw-up? Are you hungry? Do you need to go to the doctor?” The boy is still the king of the speed fire questions.

“Yoongi why, haven’t you left for school?” Jin asks.

“Appa, I already went to school, Daddy and I are both home. It’s five in the evening.”

“What?” Jin sits up instantly, “Oh no I slept the entire day?”

The redhead sighs and makes to get up.

“No, appa stay in bed so you can get better,” Yoongi says, worry still tainting his tone.

Jin took a moment to take stock of his current state. Nothing hurts, Jin feels better.

He smiles at his son.

“Apps, is fine Yoongi. I think I slept so much the sickness got bored and left.” He smiles at the boy’s eye roll.

“Still you should probably go to the doctor just to be sure,” Yoongi says still unsure that Jin should get up.

Jin stands up and pulls the boy into a tight hug.

“See I am fine, nothing hurts. Not my head, and not my back. No doctor, but let’s go out for pizza I am starving.”

“Yes! Pizza!” Yoongi does a fist pump, and Jin can’t help laughing.

 

The second time that Jin gets sick they are having dinner with Jin's foster family. They are celebrating Jungkook promotion to a firm in Germany. Jin is happy for his little brother, but he is going to miss the man dearly. Tear begin to well in his eyes, for no real reason.

Jin doesn’t think much about his over sensitive emotions because Jungkook’s leaving is somewhat bittersweet. He tends to get a little emotional at goodbyes. Their mom makes all of Jungkook’s favorite food, which makes Jin happy because he and Jungkook happen to like the same things. But when Mrs. Jeon puts the Kimchi stew on the table, Jin has to excuse himself immediately.

The smell is nauseating, and the man can feel his stomach curling at the aroma. Jin finds himself hunched over the toilet bowl dry heaving. He wants, to throw-up, but nothing is coming. He scoots down to the floor holding his stomach.

“Jin, are you okay?” Namjoon’s voice on the other side of the door has him looking up.

“Nae, just feeling a little nauseous,” Jin answers back.

“I’m coming in, okay?”

Namjoon enters moments later.

“That’s it. This is the second time this week that you have been sick. I think you need to go to the doctor, hun. Just for a check-up.” Namjoon whispers, he knows that Jin dislikes hospital and doctors, even if Jongin is an amazing physician.

“No, I feel fine. My stomach is just a little upset is all. Probably from the time we ate the extra greasy pizza,” Jin reasons out loud.

Jin will do anything not to go to the hospital or the doctor. Hospitals and physicians lead to thoughts of his parents, and thoughts of his parents lead to memories. Memories like praying that his mother would survive her surgery only to learn she hadn’t, then two hours later finding out his father hadn't survived either.

Jin does not want Yoongi to go through that.

_No, no doctors._

Namjoon caves, he knows fighting with Jin is useless.

“I will give in this time, but if you get sick once more this week, we’re going to the doctor. No ifs, ands, or buts, got it?”

Jin nods.

They make it through the dinner with Jin eating nothing but plain rice.

 

The third time Jin gets sick is two days later. Namjoon walks into the bathroom and finds the redhead hunched over the toilet throwing up the remains of last night's Spaghetti dinner.

“Okay that’s it, something is clearly wrong. I know how you feel about the doctor Jin, but you are going. This time there will be no talking your way out of it.” Namjoon says, as he grabs a wash cloth from the cabinet and runs it under warm water. He gently wipes at the gunk stuck on Jin’s lips.

The older redhead has tears in his eyes; he is not sure if the tears are because of the pain he is in or the fact that he knows Namjoon is right. He needs medical attention.

The drive to the hospital is quiet, and Jin’s emotions are everywhere he wants to scream at Namjoon and hug him at the same time. He wants to cry and laugh. Jin begins to wonder if they should be going to the psychiatrist instead.

One hour later, the duo is sitting in Jongin's office, tensely waiting on the doctor's diagnosis. Jin had been put through a battery of tests. The doctor comes in with a curious smile on his face and Jin is immediately worried.

“Am I dying?” The eldest man blurts out dramatically.

Jongin laughs, “No, you’re not dying. But I need to ask you some questions. Have you been having symptoms other than nausea and stomach issues? Have your emotions been up and down? Are you craving any weird foods? Do you find yourself going to the bathroom more than normal?”

“Yes, yes, all of that. Are you sure I am not dying?” Jin asks again.

“Yes, I am sure. You’re not dying, in fact, it’s just the opposite,” Jongin says as his smile growing bigger. “Jin as your friend and doctor I am happy to say, you’re pregnant.”

The words don’t hit right away. Jin sits blinking processing the words and letters that have left Jongin’s mouth and entered his ear. When it finally dawns on him what Jongin said, his eyes grow wide. He turns to Namjoon, to see tears in the man’s eyes.

“Pregnant? You mean, I-we – baby?” Jin’s head is spinning, “I need to sit down.”

“You are sitting down babe,” Namjoon turns to him.

The blonde cups Jin’s face with his hands, and at the contact Jin is once again tethered to reality.

Namjoon’s dimpled smile is the most beautiful thing Jin has ever seen at that moment.

“We’re going to have a baby,” Jin says as the tears begin to flow. “I am going to have your baby.”

Namjoon kisses Jin; there was no other way to express what he felt. He never expected to find love after Min Suga died, but he found Jin. It has been just the three of them for so long, that Namjoon never expected another child. But now here they are expecting a baby. He kisses the redhead again.

“Not my baby Jin, our baby. I hope he/she has your good looks and my brain. They'll rule the world then,” Namjoon laughs into the man’s lips.

Jin doesn’t care what the baby looks like or whose brain he/she gets. Because he’ll love this child unconditionally, no matter what.

And for the first time since getting sick Jin smiles a genuine smile. Jin looks upward and has a silent conversation.

Omma, Appa, you’re going to be grandparents.

Jin is no longer scared of the hospital or doctors.

The bad memories have been replaced.

Because today a doctor gave him news of life and not death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! Jin's pregnant. Phew never thought we'd get to this chapter. So, I have a beta reviewer, my friend and really amazing author blaqandwhite will be reviewing my chapters. The plan was before post, but I haven't updated in a while so this may be tweaked a bit after it's beta'd. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think.
> 
> Happy Reading,
> 
> Lulu


	21. Three Kicks And Bonds Deeper Than Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where little Yoongi is not sure he wants a sibling.

Yoongi is nine and precocious, and has been the apple of is parents' eyes for the last five years. The thought of a sibling is not a horrible thing, but the youngster isn't sure if it's a good thing either. Yoongi has never been selfish, that’s not how his dads raised him. However, the young boy can’t deny the sting of something that coats his insides whenever his fathers talk about “the baby,” a bubble of “yuckiness” that fills his stomach every time, and Yoongi doesn’t know what it means.

 

“Whatcha thinking about?” Jimin’s voice pulls the boy from his thoughts.

 

“Nothing really, just wondering about the baby, and whether we need one. I mean I’m an awesome kid, what’d they need another one for?” Yoongi’s voice is rough.

 

Jimin is baffled by his friend’s answer.

 

“You worried you’ll be a bad older brother? Or -- are you, jealous?” Jimin eyes Yoongi curiously. He has known the other boy since he was four, and he has never seen the boy as worried or preoccupied as he’s been since learning that his dad was having a baby.

 

“Dunno, I am excited sometimes. It'd be super fun to have a little brother, but I start to feel upset when my folks talk about the baby. What if they like the baby better than me?” The nine year-old is very concerned, he’s never had to compete for his parents affection before.

 

Yes, Yoongi admits that there's a part of him that’s jealous, his dads seems so excited when they talk about the baby and the little boy is worried that he’ll be replaced.

 

“You have nothing to worry about, you know that right? Your parents love you so much, they come to all your games and cheer really loud,” Jimin smiles a bit, “And your Jin appa is so pretty, how can someone that pretty be mean?”

 

“Yah! Stop talking about my dad like that,” Yoongi exclaims as he tackles Jimin to the ground, landing on top of the younger boy and tickling him

 

“Okay, okay,” Jimin wheezes in laughter, “I give in, but honestly, don’t be jealous and don’t worry. When your dads look at you, they have stars in their eyes, no one can take that away.”

 

Yoongi rolls off his friend and both boys lay on the grass, looking up at the sky.

 

“Jimin, if I tell you another reason why I'm scared, will promise not to say anything or make fun of me?” Yoongi asks abruptly.

 

“I’d never make fun of you Yoongi, not about something like this,” Jimin says honestly.

 

“I’m not really worried that my 'real' dad won’t love me, but Jin appa's not my blood dad, you know, and the baby will be his 'real' son by blood and stuff. I only have one of their blood in me, but the new baby will have both their blood, so he’ll belong to both of them. What if Jin appa doesn’t love me as much anymore?” The tears are at the corners of Yoongi’s eyes before he can stop them.

 

Jimin’s nine year-old mind has no words of wisdom to offer, but he can understand his friend’s fears so he does the only think he can think of doing. The younger boy leans on his side and scoots as close as he can to his friend, and then drapes his hand over Yoongi side, rolling the older boy on his side. Jimin then pulls Yoongi towards his chest into a sideways hug. Jimin’s hand is on Yoongi’s back and as the older boy sobs into Jimin’s front, the youngest is gently patting his friend and offering comfort the only way he knows how - through physical contact.

 

This is how Jin finds them when he arrives at the school some minutes later to pick Yoongi up from practice.

 

The red-haired man’s stomach is protruding, showing off his very prominent baby bump, and there is a slight waddle when he walks (which Jin adamantly denies). Namjoon had argued with the pregnant man about driving, asking him to have Yoongi brought home by Ms. Kim, Taehyung’s mother. But Jin has given up so much of his ‘special Yoongi moments’ due to being pregnant, and he couldn’t bear to surrender anyhing else. The older man had held his ground, pleading with the blonde to just, “let me have this until I can’t drive, please, I'm missing so much time with him, I can’t give this up too.” The man’s tears had made the the blonde give in.

 

“Yoongi-ah,” Jin says softly, not really wanting to disturb the boys, thinking them to be asleep.

 

“Appa!” Yoongi is too emotional to hide his feelings any longer, and the youngster jumps up from the grass and dives into the man’s arms, nearly knocking Jin off his feet.

 

Jin doesn’t notice Yoongi’s tears till he feels the wetness through his thin shirt.

 

“Sweetheart, what’s the matter?” The man asks.

 

Yoongi shakes his head, not ready to speak or let go. The little boy is scared that if he let’s go, the older man will disappear, like snow melting on the first day of spring. Yoongi tightens his grip, inhaling his dad’s scent.

 

Jin slips his hand under Yoongi’s chin, lifting the child’s head upward, “What’s the matter Yoongi-ah?” Jin says as he swipes at the small boy’s tears.

 

Yoongi’s lips are downturned, “I don’t know,” the boy hiccups his answer.

 

“Yes, you do, no one cries for no reason Yoongi, so tell appa what’s wrong.”

 

Jin’s voice is soft, the man has noticed a slight change in the little boy over the last few months. He has a sense of what the problem is, but his time with Yoongi has been limited by doctors and pesky resting rules. Jin feels guilty for not being able to spend mornings making breakfast with Yoongi, or nights tucking the child in, and the father knows the lack of time is taking a toll on the little boy.

 

“Are you gonna still like me when the baby comes?” Yoongi blurts out, tears staining his porcelain-like skin.

 

Jin is stunned, this was not what he expected the child to say. He had thought maybe Yoongi was going to ask for more time together, but it had never dawned on Jin that Yoongi might be worried about losing him.

 

Have Namjoon and I ever talked to Yoongi about any of this?

 

Jin tries to remember. He and Namjoon have been so elated at the thought of having a baby and extending their family that it has never occurred to them that the youngster might be having a hard time, might be feeling like he is about to be replaced.

 

“Yoongi, no one could ever take you place,” Jin runs his fingers through the child’s hair.

 

“But I don’t have your blood, only appa’s and the baby will have your blood, so he’ll be your son. You three will have the same blood, and only mine will be different,” the youngster says as the tears come back in full force at the thought of not being Jin’s child.

 

Yoongi has been learning about blood types and DNA in science, and Jin smiles, realizing why blood was the child’s main worry.

 

“Yoongi, you may not have my blood, but you are still very much my child. And nothing, not even a new baby, will change that. I love you very much Yoongi, and I'm so excited that this baby will have you as its older brother. Blood is not what makes us family Yoongi, love is, and I love you to the moon and back. I always will.” Jin says as he pulls the little boy closer.

 

“You promise?” Yoongi asks, “Pinky swear?” The child holds his pinky out and Jin laughs softly as he attaches their fingers.

 

“Promise,” the older redhead says.

 

Yoongi buries his head in the man’s stomach and wraps his tiny arms around Jin’s waist.

 

“I love you appa,” Yoongi says into the man’s baby bump, snuggling his head into the firmness. Yoongi is about to say something when Jin’s stomach moves, not once, not twice, but three times.

 

“He moved,” Yoongi says in a near whisper. The youngster looks up at his dad, shock and awe coloring his dark brown orbs.

 

“He loves you too Yoongi, and he wants you to know. He’s most active when he hears your voice, jumping and kicking like he’s trying to get out so he can play with you. He moves for you more than he does for me or Namjoon appa,” Jin tell the still stunned child.

 

“Really?” Yoongi’s eyes grow wide and his gummy smile takes over his face. The boy turns around to where Jimin is still sitting and waiting for his mom, “Jimin-ah, the baby moved three times! He likes me the best!” Yoongi tells his friend excitedly.

 

“Really? Can I see?” Jimin asks as he gets up and walks towards his friend.

 

“Uh-huh, can Jimin see your stomach move too, appa?” The tiny redhead asks.

 

Jin laughs, “He’s not moving right now, but when is does, of course Jimin can see as well.”

 

Jimin’s mom arrives a few minutes later and gushes over how absolutely beautiful Jin looks while he's pregnant, before collecting Jimin and waving goodbye.

 

“Appa, do you think the baby will like basketball too? Do you think he’ll like seesaws and squirrels and the color red?” Yoongi asks, wondering if the baby will be just like him.

 

“Maybe, I don’t know sweetheart, but you can teach him about all the things that you like,” Jin says as they walk hand in hand to the car.

 

Later that night, Jin is the one to put Yoongi to bed after relaying the day’s events to Namjoon (who feels equally as guilty as his spouse). With the tiny redhead snuggled against his chest, Jin is filled with the same warmth he felt five years ago when a then four year-old Yoongi cuddled with him for the first time. Yoongi may not be his by blood, but that didn’t stop him from being Jin’s first born. Yoongi’s little hand is patting Jin’s belly, the youngster’s breathing is growing even as sleep slowly encases him. WIthout any warning, three tiny kicks from Jins belly knock directly into the almost sleeping boy’s palm, and Yoongi smiles.

 

“Love you too little bro,” Yoongi’s says sleepily.

 

And with those word, both baby and brother fall asleep.

 

And yes, Jin cries just a bit over three kicks and bonds that are deeper than blood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I legit cried when reading this back, young Yoongi really got me in the heart. This story (or Yoongi) is based on my little cousin, as most of you know. She cried for a whole week when she found out her mom was pregnant. Now she swears her baby brother is a living toy, but then not so much. Hope you all like it. 
> 
> As always let me know what you think. Do you understand little Yoongi's fears?
> 
> Happy Reading
> 
> Lulu


	22. Three Days, Three Hours, Three Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin goes into labor.  
> Namjoon panics and Yoongi thinks hospitals eat people.  
> (not gonna lie it's a little sappy)

Namjoon is a mess. He knows he shouldn’t be, because he's practiced what to do in the event that Jin goes into labor with Jin and Yoongi -- they’ve had more than a few emergency drills. But this is not a drill and Namjoon’s brain had officially gone on hiatus.

 

As Namjoon stares at his husband through a fog of mind-numbing blankness, Jin whimpers as a new round of contracts hits him, and Namjoon’s brain finally kicks starts.

 

“Are you okay?” The blonde asks frantically as he helps Jin to the living room, sighing visibly in relief when Jin nods.

 

They walk in silence as the memory of the morning’s events replay in Namjoon’s head.

 

_Namjoon is startled from his sleep by Jin’s loud scream. The pouty-lipped man is clutching his stomach, hunched over as tears streamed down his lily white skin. They both notice the wet ring on the sheets as Namjoon helps his spouse stand up so he can cradle Jin through the contractions._

_“Oh God Namjoon I-I think my water broke!” Jin’s exclaims as his eyes grow fearful._

_“Water?” Namjoon’s brain is slow to boot up, “Water! Holy fuck, shit!”_

 

Namjoon will be the first to admit that his initial reaction was not part of the drill. But in his defense, he was pulled from a dead sleep, and his brain needed a few minutes to boot up.

 

The trio are sitting in the living room and waiting for Mrs. Kim to pick Yoongi up. The youngster will be staying with Taehyung’s family while Jin gives birth. The child is nervous and doesn’t want to leave Jin. Yoongi is clinging to the older redhead as though the man is his life source, and Namjoon feels sorry, but he’s very aware that he won’t be able to take care of Yoongi and be attentive to Jin at the same time.

 

“Please appa, please,” Yoongi pleads in between sobs. “I want to come too, I don’t want to go to Taehyung’s house.” The youngster holds on tighter to Jin’s arm.

 

“I know baby, I know,” Jin tries to keep his voice calm despite the pain that is rocking his core. “Mrs. Kim will bring you over later, once your baby brother is here. I promise everything will be alright, Yoongi-ah.”

 

Yoongi doesn’t know a lot, but he knows hospitals are scary, and he’s worried that Jin won’t come back.

 

“Are you sure, really sure, that you’re gonna be okay?” Yoongi hiccups the question, his eyes wide and swollen from tears.

 

Jin smiles and kisses Yoongi on the head, “Yoongi, Namjoon appa will be there, and he won’t let anything happen to me. Isn’t that right, Namjoon?” Jin turns to stare at the blonde who looks equally as frightened as Yoongi.

 

Namjoon clears his throat, “R-right that’s right, I promise to take good care of appa, Yoongi-ah.”

 

The child stares, his eyes still uncertain. Yoongi knows two things about hospitals - 1) his Yoongi appa went to one and never came back, and 2) Jin appa's parents went to one and never came back. Conclusion: people who go to hospitals don’t come back, because hospitals eat people.

 

Yoongi tightens his hold.

 

“Yoongi appa never came back, and Namjoon appa went with him too. The hospital ate him,” The child says, and it’s barely above a whisper but both Jin and Namjoon hear him clearly.

 

The blonde moves to the child’s side quickly and scoops the nine (almost ten) year old child into his arms.

 

“Yoongi-ah,” Namjoon speaks into the child’s hair, “Appa is sorry for that every day, but this is different sweetie. Jin appa isn’t sick honey, he’s healthy and strong, and I’ll make sure he comes home. I promise.” Namjoon draws the child closer to his chest.

 

“Pinky swear,” Yoongi’s voice is muffled against Namjoon’s shirt, but the blonde hears him.

 

He pushes Yoongi away from his chest so the youngster is sitting in his lap. He extends his little finger. “Pinky swear,” he says as he hooks his finger with the little boy’s.

 

Yoongi’s little pinky wraps around his father’s longer one, and he trusts Namjoon more than anyone ever, even more than Iron Man. His dad has never lied to him and has always kept his promises.

 

Namjoon wipes Yoongi’s tears and kisses the child on the top of the head, “I promise Yoongi, this time, everyone will come home, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Yoongi says as he sinks back into his father’s chest and rests his head on the man’s shoulders, “I trust you appa,” his voice is small and hints of worry still color his tone, but he will believe his dad.

 

The doorbell rings and Yoongi wants to cry again, because he doesn’t want to go.

 

Jin can sense the child’s apprehension coming back, so he leans over as best as he can so that his face is inches from Yoongi. “I love you so much pumpkin, and I promise I will be coming home,” with that, he extends his little finger to the little boy, who quickly clamps it with his own.

 

“Promise?” Yoongi asks as tears brim in his eyes, but don’t fall.

 

“Promise,” Jin answers as he kisses the child’s tears away, "Now you have to make me a promise,” Jin says, trying to make his voice sound serious.

 

“What is it, appa?” Yoongi looks up under nearly wet lashes.

 

“You have to promise to have lots of fun with Taetae, and be a good boy for Mrs. Kim. Remember she is going to have a baby soon too, so help her out, okay?”

 

Yoongi nods his head and throws his arms around Jin’s neck and kisses the man on the nose, “I promise appa.”

 

“Okay, Yooyoo, it’s time go. Go grab your bag from your room, okay?”

 

Yoongi hops from the couch and runs to his room. He’s back moments later with a backpack, a jacket, and his favorite teddy bear. He kisses his dads goodbye, and gives Jin one last look, as though committing the man’s features to memory (just in case) then the boy runs out to Mrs. Kim’s car.

 

“I’ll take good care of him, which means I’ll try to keep Taehyung from hugging him to death.” The woman smiles and wishes Jin a safe delivery as she heads to the car, where a surprisingly willing Yoongi is being smothered by a very sleepy and clingy Taehyung.

 

Namjoon closes the door and turns to Jin, “You ready?”

 

The older man pushes himself up from his seat. “Yes,” he replies, “Let’s go meet our son.”

 

Namjoon beams, in all the hustle and worry he’d forgotten what this moment really meant. Baby Jungkook was about to make his entrance, and their little family of three was about to become four.

 

 

Three hours and three minutes after their arrival at the hospital, little Jungkook comes into the world. The child is angelic, with dark brown eyes, black hair, and flawless lily white skin. He is simply beautiful.

 

Three days and three hours later, an anxious Yoongi is _finally_ allowed to come to the hospital. The child grins like the Cheshire cat when Jin places the baby in his tiny arms and introduces the siblings to each other, “Yoongi-ah this is Jungkook. Kookie-ah, this is Yoongi, the best big brother you’ll ever have.”

 

The baby crackles and coos in Yoongi’s arms, and the youngster fall in love instantly, “Hello Kookie, I promise to take good care of you, and even let you play with my stuff – except for Jimin, I don’t like to share him.”

 

Namjoon turns and looks at Jin, a goofy smile on his face. If happiness were a photo in a book, the blonde believes this moment would be the perfect shot. His life felt so complete with Jin, Yoongi, and Jungkook by his side.

 

He says a silent thank you to Yoongi for keeping watch over him and little Yoongi from heaven, and for sending Jin at just the right time.

 

The foursome leaves the hospital, with Jin in a wheelchair being pushed by a nurse, and baby Jungkook asleep in Jin's arms - an almost asleep Yoongi is being carried by Namjoon. The little boy’s head is resting on Namjoon’s shoulder, and the boy’s breath on his neck is still Namjoon’s favorite thing.

 

“Appa,” Yoongi’s voice is groggy with sleep, “Thanks for keeping your promise.”

 

And Namjoon changes his mind, this moment, this is what happiness would look like.

 

“Always Yoongi, always,” he answers the already sleeping child.

 

 

It took three days, three hours, and three minutes for Yoongi to realize hospitals don’t eat people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet you guys thought I'd forgotten about this story. I am so sorry it has taken this long. I had an idea of what I wanted, but it wasn't coming together for me. So, I took a breather to help the story form better. And this is it.
> 
> Everyone let's welcome little Kookie into the world!
> 
> I will be putting this story on a schedule just not sure when. I will let you know later.
> 
> As always let me know what you think. Comment, kudos, or send me my own Kookie (fully grown) if you like the story.
> 
> Happy Reading 
> 
> Lulu


	23. Three Turns To Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jin spends the day with his sons and finds beauty in the simple things.  
> This really is just cute heart warming parent-child fluff time, until Namjoon comes home that is. *insert eyebrow waggle* :D

Jin had believed that pregnancy was the most beautiful moment of his life. Right now, sitting on the couch with his feet propped up on an ottoman (like the diva he is) with a tiny baby snuggled into his chest, and a usually rambunctious ten-year-old curled into his side both sound asleep; it occurs to him that this is the most beautiful moment of his life. His heart feels full with contentment and happiness. He, Kim Seokjin, is the owner of three of the most beautiful creatures in the world: Jungkook, Yoongi, and Namjoon.

 

Yoongi moves slightly in his sleep and pushes himself further into Jin, the child is nuzzled quite comfortably under his father’s arm with one arm slung across Jungkook’s tiny legs. Jin giggles softly, Yoongi’s movements causing a slight tickling sensation to run through him. He readjusts the youngster under his arm, afraid that the child’s position will hurt his neck, but his efforts prove to be in vain when Yoongi falls back into his previous position with a contented sigh.

 

He swipes sweat-drenched hair from Yoongi’s forehead, the child is like a furnace when he sleeps, a trait it seems both he and Jungkook had received from Namjoon (the best non-electric electric blanket Jin’s ever owned). He leans over and kisses the youngster on the top of his head and smiles, remembering how he ended up as a dad sandwich.

 

 

******

“Appa where you going? Is Jungkook okay? Can I carry him?” Yoongi rapid-fires questions at him like a machine gun with unlimited bullets. The child is home sick from school having caught a cold, or a bug of some kind.

 

“Jungkook is fine. No, appa will hold him and I’m going to give Jungkook a bath. The right way,” he adds the last statement as a reminder to Yoongi. A few days prior, the little boy had nearly given both him and Namjoon a heart attack when they sent him to have a shower and Jin walked into the bathroom just in time to see Yoongi climbing into the bath tub with Jungkook in his arms, cooing happily, oblivious to his near demise.

 

“Sorry appa,” Yoongi is still apologetic for his actions.

 

“It’s okay, appa knows you were just trying to be a good big brother.”

 

Ever since they brought baby Jungkook home, Kookie for short, some twelve weeks ago (three months, wow) Yoongi has not left the child’s side. Having appointed himself Jungkook’s big brother bodyguard (Yoongi came up with the title on his own) and save for the shower incident, the youngster has done an outstanding job. If there were an award for most attentive older brother, Yoongi would leave the competition in the dust. Namjoon and Jin have been allowed to sleep straight through the night on more than one occasion only to walk into Jungkook’s room in the morning and find Yoongi asleep on the floor beside baby’s crib with a bottle of half drunk milk clutched tightly in his tiny hands.

 

Today the boy is no less clingy. He reminds Jin of a mama bird who is worried about her chicks.

 

“Can I help?” Yoongi is standing on a step stool, next to Jin in front of the kitchen sink, “How come we bathe him in the kitchen? Are we gonna cook him?” A hint of worry colors the youngsters voice and his eyes are wide.

 

Jin laughs, “Of course not, silly. It’s just a little easier to manage him here. The sink is smaller than the tub, but bigger than the basin in the bathroom. See how well he fits in here? Appa is just making sure we are taking good care of Kookie.”

 

The baby begins splashing the water and squealing with delight as though confirming Jin’s statement.

 

Yoongi’s mouth forms an O and he nods his head in understanding.

 

With the bath finished and Jungkook dressed (in a bunny costume at Yoongi’s pleading), the trio walks back to the kitchen.

 

“What are we gonna do now appa, are we gonna eat? Can I feed Jungkook? Please, please, please? Can we make spaghetti?” Yoongi’s tiny hands rub together with perfected puppy dog begging eyes focused on Jin.

 

How can he say no?

 

He can’t.

 

“Yes, but you have to follow my directions, okay?”

 

“Yes!” Yoongi fist pumps and nearly trips when he steps on his feet during his victory dance.

 

“Be careful,” Jin says with a smile as he uses his free hand to steady the youngster, Jungkook giggles loudly, dark eyes intensely watching Yoongi’s every move.

 

“He laughed at me appa!” Yoongi says almost too loudly in his excitement.

 

“I see,” Jin smiles and ruffles the boy’s already messy hair.

 

“I think he likes me best,” Yoongi muses to himself and Jin can’t quite hide the laugh.

 

“I think you may be right, but who could blame him? You’re the best older brother in the world.” Jin’s heart nearly explodes when Yoongi’s signature gummy smile covers the child’s entire face.

 

Jin knows he couldn’t explain the sensation of parenthood if he were asked. There are no words (at least, none he knows) that adequately describe the feeling one gets when your child smiles at you, or hugs you, or just wants to be with you. He bends a bit and kisses the top of Yoongi’s head, and he swears the child sighs in contentment and Jin’s heart does explode.

 

Yoongi is standing over a pot of boiling water, face scrunched as he tries to avoid getting hit by the steam. Jin smiles and scoots Yoongi back a bit before handing him the dried pasta, warning him to be careful as he puts them in the pot. Jungkook leans over, his chubby hands grabbing at the noodles with curious scowl crinkling his brows. Yoongi giggles at his sibling and kisses the baby’s hand softly, Jungkook chuckles in delight, and flails even more in Jin’s arms.Their day is not eventful in any way, in fact, to the casual observer, it would seem normal, almost boring. But to Jin, these are moments to treasure. They are pictures taken with his mind (instead of a camera), tiny snaps shots of their life and he’s scared because he knows as the boys grow, moments like these will be few and far between.

 

Standing and watching Yoongi cook and Jungkook contemplate ways to get to the pasta, Jin thinks to himself, maybe he can explain it-- the sensation of being a parent. Love. The love of a child is pure and innocent, they love just because, without pretense or expecting something in return. They smile when they’re happy and cry when they’re sad, and they don’t care who is watching or what people will think. To them, parents are superheroes who they trust implicitly and love without bias. It’s a love that teaches even the most hard-hearted person how to love, and it hits him, how much being a parent has taught him.

 

“Appa, look it’s all done.” Jin snaps out of his thoughts just in time to grab Yoongi’s hand, keeping the child from sticking it into the pot to show Jin the noodle.

 

“Be careful sweety you nearly burned yourself. Always ask appa for help, okay?”

 

Yoongi nods, eyes wide in a mixture of fear and embarrassment.

 

Feeding time finishes with minimal clean up and Jin won’t lie, he’s surprised. Jungkook likes to throw food around (the kid’s got an arm on him) and Yoongi likes to play catch (it’s the best worst combination in Jin’s opinion). When today’s feeding ends with ninety percent of the food ending up in Jungkook’s mouth, Jin’s happy meter nearly breaks. Yoongi must have noticed his father’s shock at the lack of mess.

 

“I did good, huh appa? Kookie-ah ate all his food.”

 

“Yes, Yoongi you did good. Appa is very proud of both of you.”

 

Jungkook gurgles loudly in his baby chair and claps his hands, and Jin wonders if he understands the conversation. Jin wipes the baby’s face with a wet wipe, then turns and does the same to Yoongi. He then pulls Jungkook out of his encasement, sitting him in his lap and rubbing their noses together, “Is appa’s little bunny happy?” The baby giggles, clasping Jin’s face in his tiny hands as though asking the man to do it again, so he does. Jin is rewarded with loud squeals of delight and shining eyes.

 

Jungkook suddenly drops his hands and leans in, placing his little head at the junction of Jin’s neck and shoulder, and raises a hand to his face to insert a tiny thumb in his mouth. The baby uses his other hand to grab the sleeve of Jin’s shirt, rubbing the fabric between his fingers. Jin smiles, it’s Jungkook’s silent way of letting everyone know he is content, happy, and will probably fall asleep very shortly.

 

Jin gets up from the kitchen table, baby cuddled in his arms and ten-year-old trailing close behind. This time, Yoongi doesn’t ask any questions and just follows quietly, Jin suspects he doesn’t want to disrupt Jungkook (yup, best older brother in the world). They pile on the couch and within seconds of sitting down, Jungkook’s breathing becomes even (still sucking on his thumb quite vigorously) as he falls into slumber.

 

Jin turns the TV on, putting the volume low. Yoongi is sitting next to him with his head resting on Jin’s arm as he watches the colorful characters bounce around on the screen. The youngster laughs intermittently at the antics on the television.

 

“Appa?” The child says suddenly, “Can I be sick tomorrow too?” Yoongi’s voice is tired and the words come out as a yawn. Jin looks down in time to see the boy’s head droop before his eyes fall shut. He smiles to himself.

 

“Sure, Yoongi. Appa would like that.” He knows the child doesn’t hear, but he considers that a good thing because Yoongi will have to go to school tomorrow, no matter how much Jin would prefer otherwise.

 

 

**********

This is how Namjoon came home to find a Jin-and-kids sandwich on the couch.

 

“Rough day?” He asks, eyebrows raised questioningly.

 

“No, not all. In fact, we really haven’t done anything,” Jin replies.

 

Namjoon walks to the couch, kissing his husband’s lips before placing a kiss on each of the sleeping boys cheeks. He looks up at Jin a big mischievous grin on his face.

 

“So, what you’re saying then is that you’re not tired?” Namjoon waggles his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Mmmm… No, not tired at all. In fact, I feel wide awake and very, very energetic.” Jin matches Namjoon’s grin.

 

“I’ll take Yoongi.” Namjoon gently but swiftly lifts the child from Jin’s side. Jin giggles softly as he watches Namjoon almost sprint to the child’s room. He gets up quietly from the couch, not wanting to wake the sleeping infant.

 

As he places the baby in his crib, rubbing Jungkook’s back gently, it dawns on Jin how blessed he is. He (as he’s prone to do in moments like these) says a silent thank you to Min Yoongi, for allowing him the chance to find such a beautiful love.

 

_Thank you, Min Suga. I know it must have hurt you to leave them behind, but I promise to live every day making sure your love lives on through me. Also, I’d like to introduce you to Kim Jungkook. He’s got Yoongi’s energy and Namjoon’s bright eyes, and he loves them as much as you and I do. Please watch over him and Yoongi as they sleep._

 

As Jin leaves the baby’s room and heads to his own, he remembers Yoongi once telling him he thought that three was better than two and at the time, Jin agreed wholeheartedly. Now that they have Jungkook in their lives, and Jin thinks to himself four is definitely better than three. He opens the door to find a naked Namjoon sprawled across the sheets with a come-hither look on his face. Jin laughs as he shuts the bedroom door and slowly walks towards the blonde. As he gets closer (to a very aroused Namjoon), Jin can’t help but wonder if after tonight he’ll come to find that five is better than four.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, and I'm sorry it's been like a hundred years. This chapter is boring, but honestly, that was the point. It's a journey as Jin muses over the beauty of simplicity. So, I have good news and bad news. Bad news first. This will be the last chapter of this story; I will be setting it to complete. Why? Well, because Jungkook makes four. Now for the good news! I will be starting a sequel to this story set ten years in the future with a nineteen-year-old Yoongi, a ten-year-old Jungkook, and a very pregnant Jin. I like this AU and want to be able to add Yoonmin and Vhope moments in this story. Also, a precocious ten-year-old Jungkook, yeah, who doesn't want that? If you're interested in the sequel, let me know in the comments.  
> As always let me know what you think. Please leave kudos and comments if you enjoyed the story. You all will never understand how hearing from you all makes me feel.  
> Happy Reading,  
> Lulu


End file.
